VIDAS CRUZADAS
by bigi43
Summary: Este es mi primer fics, en este foro esta plagiado, yo soy su autora, no entiendo porque no lo han borrado, es una historia de amor, Hermione esta enamorada de Harry, pero Ginny se lo saca, por ciertas circunstancias ella se queda con Draco...
1. Chapter 1

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

VIDAS CRUZADAS

**Capitulo I Ilusiones paralelas**

La lucha había sido devastadora, Hermione y Ginny vivían en un pequeño pueblo juntas, ya que lo ocurrido con Ron las había unido más que nunca, sí junto con Harry lucharon valientemente contra las fuerzas oscuras pero en una desgraciada batalla Ron había caído, el dolor fue tan grande que ambas amigas abandonaron la lucha fueron a refugiarse a un pueblo tranquilo a la espera de la batalla final.

Dos años mas tarde….

-Ginny estoy tan contenta que nos reuniremos de nuevo con Harry.- dijo Hermione.

- Si él fue el héroe, en El Profeta no paran de hablar del ojiverde, de cómo destruyó a Voldemoret en la batalla final, como lo convirtió en polvo, rió Ginny, además Hermione amiga te pasas todo el día hablando de Harry, ya me tienes los oídos rotos Harry esto, Harry aquello se burló la pelirroja.

- no seas así, se sonrojo la castaña, sabes muy bien que él es nuestro amigo y que yo lo quiero mucho, como también quería a Ron, y diciendo esto unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Hay Hermy, Hermy, tienes que ser tan sentimental, Ron es un recuerdo, Harry esta vivo y es todo un héroe millonario.

-Ginny –gritó Hermione- cómo puedes hablar así Ron era tu hermano.

-si mi hermano pero esta muerto y yo sigo vivita y coliando y el mundo se va a rendir a mis pies, y diciendo esto Ginny se fue dejando a la castaña con la palabra en la boca.

Ginny era una chica temperamental, con una hermosa cabellera pelirroja, buena estatura y un físico que se había desarrollado voluptuosamente en los últimos años, además ella acompañaba su apariencia con una alegría nata, y una pizca de desfachatez que la hacía encantadora, ella tenía muy claro que llevaría acabo todo lo que se propusiese, y su objetivo mayor era hacerse de dinero, sí mucho dinero no pensaba terminar su vida como sus padres ella no sería pobre, cueste lo que cueste.

Hermione era tranquila, leal, buena, demasiado buena, quería a su amiga como si fuera su hermana, una hermana loca solía decir, era alta de buena figura linda y con una cabellera castaña de rulos, tenia un secreto que le oprimía el alma, un secreto que la mayoría de los conocidos sabían, no porque la castaña lo compartiera sino porque se le notaba, le salía por los poros, quien conociera a Hermione Jane Granger sabría su secreto, quien conociera a Hermione Jane Granger sabría que estaba locamente enamorada de Harry, su Harry, su niño bueno, su niño que sobrevivió, que sobrevivió para ella y él estaba por llegar.

Ginny volvió de su paseo y se dirigió a la castaña como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Hermy, Hermy gritó.

-que pasa?

-Hermy, fui a la mansión de los Malfoy y a que no adivinas.

-No Ginny , que paso?

-Me encontré con Draco, el muy condenado esta divino.

-que dices Ginny.

-que esta divino, se estaba dando una ducha, hay Hermy tiene un cuerpo, un físico.

Hermione fue a donde estaba su amiga y la agarró del brazo, Ginny estas loca, te metiste en su casa.

-no Hermy como crees, sólo me introduje en su baño y diciendo esto largo una carcajada, Hermi disculpa es que tu eres tan puritana.

-Si y tu eres tan libertina, Ginny prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.

-Esta bien seré una buena niña y no lo haré más, y se volvió a reír.

Momentos antes en casa de Draco

Draco terminaba de regresar de la guerra, su participación había sido fundamental para derrotar a Voldemort, sus compañeros de lucha estaban en el otro frente y le cubrían las espaldas a Harry y su tropa, había hecho un gran trabajo, se sentía orgulloso de él mismo y su regreso también era triunfal, no había luchado mano a mano con el señor oscuro pera había sido la carnada perfecta para la trampa que lo llevó a su fin.

Draco Malfoy era un chico alto, fuerte, sexi, seguro de sí mismo ex compañero de las chicas, amante perfecto y muy mujeriego, sólo pensaba pasar un tiempito en la mansión ya que ( al igual que Ginny ) pensaba que ese pueblo era un asco, una tumba.

Draco se estaba dando un baño cuando sintió una risita a su espalda.

-quien anda ahí preguntó el rubio.

-vamos fue una risita muy agradable, quien es su dueña insistió, es que el rubio conocedor del tema, sabía perfectamente que esa risa era de una admiradora, de las muchas que había abandonado con su partida.

-vamos eres tu Andrea, Claudia ummmmmm me rindo y diciendo esto corrió de un manotazo la cortina que lo separaba de su admiradora.

- el rubio se quedo sin palabras, sólo atino a decir: valla, valla, valla si es la menor de los Zanahorias Weslley, señorita es ud muy atrevida.

-Ginny sin sonrojarse dijo, es que a mi me gusta ver lo bueno, y créeme Malfoy tu estas de lo mejor, y muerta de risa se escapó por la ventana que había entrado.

Malfoy no dejo de asombrarse mientras pensaba lo grande que se había puesto la niña.

La mañana siguiente encontró a las jóvenes con la sorpresa que Molly se quedaría un tiempo con ellas en la casa, bueno mansión así era como Ginny obligaba a llamar a su hogar ya que ese nombre le daba categoría a la misma, en realidad Molly se presentó a pedido exclusivo de la castaña ya que ésta se lo sugirió reiteradamente para intentar poner un freno a las andanzas de la pelirroja.

Molly, la mamá de Ginny era una señora simpática y de hogar quien crió a sus hijos con poco dinero pero mucho amor, a pesar de no ser la misma luego de la muerte de Ron ella veía la vida con optimismo, y dedicando todo su esfuerzo a su marido, hijos e hijos postizos, como llamaba a Harry y Hermy.

-Hola Molly bienvenida, dijo la castaña

-hola mamá corrió a su encuentro Ginny

-que tal queridas, pero que desorden, seguramente hace tiempo que no comen una comida decente, y dicho esto último se adentro a la cocina dónde prepararía unos platos exquisitos.

Ginny beso a su madre y salió al jardín, la castaña se descuido y cuando quiso buscarla, la pelirroja había desaparecido, la castaña decidió no hacerse problema y ayudar a Molly en la cocina, después de todo ya estaba allí su madre, Ginny y Malfoy ya no era su problema.

Ginny corrió hasta llegar a la mansión de Draco cuando estaba llegando este la vió y fue a su encuentro.

-Hola muñequita dijo el rubio.

-Hola hurón contesto la pelirroja

-sólo Granger me llamaba así.

- sí, lo se, pero me gusta ahora es mío, ahora yo te llamaré hurón, de acuerdo,

-De acuerdo muñequita, a propósito la comelibros esta con tigo me pareció verla?

-si ella comparte la mansión, pero esta todo el día encerrada.

- sigue siendo tan insufrible?

-más que eso ahora se la da de puritana, y se pasa todo el día esperando a su amado Potter, y queriendo dirigir mi vida, fíjate que hizo venir a la pesada de mi madre nada más que para que no pueda verme contigo, dijo Ginny con vos melosa y haciendo puchero.

-maldita sangre sucia espetó el rubio, de cualquier manera muñequita no creo que puedan con tigo.

-claro que no, hecho a reír Ginny.

En ese momento Draco la tomo de la cintura y la llevó hacia él dándole un beso apasionado al que Ginny respondió con igual pasión.

**Capitulo II Las promesas**

Los encuentros del rubio con la pelirroja eran cada vez más frecuentes y apasionados, ambos hervían con sólo mirarse.

-Ginny.

-que hurón.

-vendrás mañana?

- tu sabes que lo intentare

-eso no me vasta, necesito verte, tenerte, quiero que seas mía, quiero hacerte el amor.

-ya te dije que por ahora no huroncito, tienes que darme tiempo. Además ya te dije que no quiero aventuras , que yo quiero algo serio.

- pero yo también muñequita –dijo el rubio haciendo puchero. Yo te quiero y quiero que seas mía.

-eso ya lo sé, pero no entiendes Draco, a mi no me alcanza. Y sin mediar nueva palabra la pelirroja partió dejando al rubio desconsolado, pensando una y otra forma en que pudiera hacer suya a la escurridiza pelirroja.

Los días pasaban y Ginny no acudía a las citas, el rubio se desesperaba por verla pero nada ni rastro de su muñequita, tal vez este enferma, pensaba el rubio, tal vez Molly la ha castigado, tal vez ya no quiere estar conmigo, no esto último lo descartó de plano se sabía demasiado sexy como para que Ginny lo dejara así porque sí.

A la noche del tercer día no pudo más y se decidió iría a buscar a Ginny, se arreglo con su camisa negra que hacia juego con unos ajustados pantalones que remarcaba todo sus atributos, se peinó los rubios cabellos que casi le llegaban el hombro, se puso unas gotas de perfume y allá fue en busca de su conquista más valiosa.

Al llegar a la mansión vio luz en unos de los cuartos y se dijo ahí esta mi pelirroja y sin pensarlo trepo por el balcón hasta la habitación al llegar ala misma divisó la figura de una mujer saliendo de la ducha llena de toallas y sin meditación previa se lanzo a atraparla por la espalda acto seguido la beso apasionadamente y una vez apartado de su boca recibió un empujón acompañado un terrible cachetazo.

Auxilio!! apenas pudo pronunciar la agredida mientras tomaba su barita y apuntaba a un rubio desconcertado que todavía no advertía lo sucedido.

-por dios si es el depravado de Malfoy, voceró Hermione

-por dios si es la comelibros, puritana, santurrona Granger, respondió Draco

-te vas de acá inmediatamente, dijo la castaña

-tu no eres quien para echarme, dijo el rubio, pero tranquila Granger , te debo una disculpa, como imaginarás no era a ti a quien quería besar, yo ando buscando obviamente a la pelirroja despampanantemente hermosa de tu amiga, y como demás esta decirlo, si sabía que eras tú y no ella, ni me molestaba en trepar por el balcón, estas palabras dolieron a la muchacha.

-eres un maleducado, atorrante, engreído y debieras saber, que un cuarto no es el lugar de visitas a una chica decente, contesto la castaña.

-Granger, Granger, cada vez estas peor te pasas de santurrona, dijo el rubio.

-Malfoy, te prohíbo que me llames así, grito la muchacha.

-Santurrona, santurrona, santurrona, Granger es una puritana santurrona se burló el rubio.

En esos momentos ingresó a la habitación Ginny, justo cuando la castaña lanzó una maldición a Draco al verse burlada

Hermy que estas haciendo? Draco mi amor viniste, -gritó Ginny se abalanzó al rubio dándole un beso apasionado, que para la castaña había durado horas

-Ginny , no debes estar en nuestro cuarto con él, dijo Hermy

-Mira Hermione, Draco y yo nos amamos y no es precisamente él quien sobra en estos momentos y hazme el favor que cuando te vallas no regreses por lo menos en dos horas contestó la pelirroja a su atónita y sonrojada amiga, que sólo atino a recoger su ropa y salir corriendo dando un portazo.

Ginny se descostillaba de risa al ver la actitud de la castaña y de una forma muy sugerente se sentó al borde de la cama, cosa que el rubio imitó.

-Hermione no cambia más. Aseveró Ginny, y si Harry no le hace el favor se quedará para vestir santos, dijo no pudiendo parar de reír.

-pero muñequita se supone que es tu amiga, mira como la tratas.

-sabes una cosa hurón yo no tengo amigos, dijo Ginny categóricamente.

- te extrañé tanto muñequita, fueron tres días interminables,

-también para mí huroncito, pero he estado pensando y tu sólo quieres jugar conmigo,

-eso no es cierto, eres tú la que se divierte haciéndome sufrir no dejando que te toque, no dejando que te haga el amor.

-es que yo quiero una relación seria ya lo sabes!

- mira Ginny, yo no quería decírtelo todavía, pero la semana que viene tengo que irme a una misión por encargo de Dumbledor es que hay una sublevación y tengo que estar ahí , tardaré unos tres meses en regresar y cuando lo haga, dime Ginny te casarías con migo?, serias la Sra Malfoy? Podría comprar una casa en otro pueblo mudarnos allí dime Ginny? aceptas? Dijo el rubio con profundo amor.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos no podía creer su suerte, terminaban de pedirla en matrimonio y nada mas que el soltero más codiciado Draco sexi tengo mucho dinero Malfoy, justo lo que andaba necesitando y quería comprar casa nueva para ella y todo, por dios.

-Aceptas? Volvió a repetir el rubio.

Ginny ni lerda ni perezosa se arrojo a los brazos de Draco, y le susurro un moderado acepto al oído.

Draco la volvió a besar y cuando sus manos se posaron en los pechos de la pelirroja ésta ya no los retiró, después de todo iba a ser la futura Señora Malfoy le dijo.

Por supuesto Ginny encontró la forma de escaparse al día siguiente y todos los demás días, donde los encuentros fueron sexualmente apasionados y el rubio adoraba cada vez más a la pelirroja futura Sra Malfoy .

El día de la partida llegó y la pelirroja se escapo antes de lo previsto ingresó en la habitación de Draco, se puso un baby doll blanco como a él le gustaba, que resaltaba con su cabello y lo espero acostada en su cama, cuando el rubio entro y la vio supo que ella era especial, su desfachatez lo volvía loco, se lanzo hacia ella y comenzó a besarla pronto no pudo aguantar su excitación y le hizo el amor como nunca lo había hecho antes, sus cuerpos estallaban de placer y sus bocas se fundían, sus gemidos invitaban a soñar con la dulce melodía del amor.

Quedaron extasiados y adormecidos pero la hora de la partida había llegado y el rubio despertó a la pelirroja con un beso, ésta se levantó se vistió, y se separaron prometiéndose amor eterno.

-Hasta la vuelta muñequita..-

-hasta la vuelta hurón.

-en cuanto vuelva serás la Sra Malfoy muñequita.

-cuando vuelvas me casaré con vos hurón.

**Capitulo III La traición **

Los días siguientes fueron terriblemente aburridos para Ginny, solo la ilusionaba pensar en su casamiento, pensar solamente, ya que no había compartido la noticia con nadie ni siquiera con la castaña que la miraba asombrada al darse cuenta, que las aventuras y las escapadas de la pelirroja se habían terminado, sí, el pensamiento de Ginny iba desde los metros de la cola de su vestido blanco hasta la cantidad de invitados y mozos que servirían la fabulosa fiesta que seguramente su huroncito le regalaría .

Temprano en la mañana las chicas estaban en la cocina desayunando y Molli hacía unos pasteles para enviar a los mellizos, cuando por la ventana entro una lechuza con una carta en el pico Ginny corrió y la agarro, con la esperanza de que sea su huroncito pero no, al leerla pego un grito de alegría y miró a su amiga dándole la carta, Hermione se puso colorada ya que Molly no dejaba de observarla, es de Harry dijo emocionada mañana llega con unos magos del ministerio y nos pide si podemos alojarlos aquí.

Por supuesto dijo Molly, vamos niñas, mándeles una lechuza urgente con la contestación.

-Hermy dice por casualidad cuantos son, pregunto la señora.

-con Harry son cinco, contesto la castaña todavía sonrojada.

-tendremos mucho que hacer, ordenar cuartos y hacer más comida, dijo contenta Molly.

- si comida, contesto absorbida en sus pensamientos la castaña.

La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas, mañana llegaría Harry, su amor , mañana lo volvería a ver luego de dos años, mañana comenzaría a vivir de nuevo, mañana lo tendría para ella, sólo 24 horas más, no podría resistirlo, su corazón latía a mil, mañana su vida tendría sentido sólo cuando él llegara.

Todos los momentos compartidos con Harry y con Ron desfilaban por la cabeza de Hermione, también se acordaba de los pequeños romances que cada uno había tenido en su época estudiantil, los cuales no pasaban de un beso robado o apasionado.

Se acordó de Krum con sentimiento, de Cho Chang no con mucha simpatía y también recordó con una sonrisa el fugaz romance de Harry con Ginny, el cual no había prosperado para su alegría, estaba en un profundo ensueño cuando escucho a Ginny.

-Hermy que te vas a poner mañana? le preguntó.

-no se pero…., ni siquiera lo había pensado, Ginny tenía razón tenía que pensar en su atuendo tenía que verse hermosa para Harry.

-no lo pensé y tu, preguntó Hermy

Ginny se apareció con un vestido (bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar vestido) la parte de arriba era blanca imitando a una camisa sin mangas y con un nudo al frente, y la pollera era roja tableada y se notaba que su largo era diminuto, acompañado de unos zapatos rojos muy altos.

-te gusta, pregunto.

-Sí, esta muy lindo contesto la castaña, yo me pondré mi pantalón negro el que es bien ajustado con mi remera rosada.

-hay Hermy, si a ti te gusta le contesto Ginny con cara de asco.

-sí Ginny es lo que a mi me gusta, no me es cómodo andar con polleras cortas y escotes pronunciados, refuto Hermy además Harry ya me conoce, espeto enojada.

-esta bien, dijo la pelirroja y acto seguido se fue de la habitación con todos sus vestimenta, todavía le faltaba elegir los accesorios.

El día esperado por todos y especialmente por la castaña había llegado, Hermy se vistió, arregló el cabello y los nervios la consumían, daba vueltas de un lado para el otro en el holl esperando divisar el coche muggle que traería a la comitiva, la hora se acercaba y ya Molly le hacía compañía, no sabían nada de Ginny cosa que a ambas extrañaban, pero supusieron que como siempre la pelirroja llegaría tarde.

Ahí vienen le grito una Hermione histérica a una no menos nerviosa Molly.

Los vehículos pararon cerca de la entrada, cada uno con su choffer que habría la puerta y realizaba una reverencia a sus pasajeros, Harry fue el primero en salir y Hermione fue la primera en echarse en sus brazos, harry fue sumamente afectuoso con ella no paraba de besarle la frente y luego se acercó a Molly y también la besó.

Luego de saludar a toda la comitiva ingresaron a la casa.

-dónde esta Ginny pregunto Harry.

-ya sabes como es, dijo Molly le encanta llegar tarde

-hacerse esperar, agregó Hermy con una risita.

De golpe todos los caballeros presentes se quedaron mudos, la atrevida pelirroja acababa de hacer su entrada triunfal, bajaba las escaleras con total desparpajo moviendo sus caderas y haciendo que su falda roja-corta y tableada se bamboleara dejando ver más de lo que a su madre le hubiese gustado.

-Ginny!! dijo Harry mirando a la muchacha perplejo.

-Harry como estas? Se acerco y le dio un beso cerca de la boca, el muchacho sonrió.

-te ves muy linda le dijo Harry

-gracias tu también, además eres todo un héroe, y la gente victorea tu nombre, quién se case con tigo será muy afortunada, dijo Ginny diciendo esto miró a Hermione que se había quedado muda y no le gustaba en absoluto la manera que su amiga se pavoneaba delante de su novio y menos como éste la estaba mirando.

-Ginny lanzo una risita seductora y besó a cada uno de los invitados que la miraban azorados, luego Molly llevó a todos los huéspedes menos a Harry, a sus respectivas habitaciones quedando solo en el comedor la castaña la pelirroja y el ojiverde.

Hermione indico a Harry que se sentara en el sillón ( en realidad quería distraer su atención de Ginny y tratar de alejarla un poco de ella) la pelirroja se alejo y se puso del otro extremo por detrás del sillón restante, inclinada sobre el mismo y mirando fijamente los ojos de Harry, esta posición dejaba ver en su máximo esplendor el busto de la chica que sin importarle el detalle cada vez se inclinaba más, Harry estaba absorto no podía quitarle los ojos, los esfuerzos de la castaña por preguntar y acaparar su atención eran nulos, Harry sólo tenía voz, oído, ojos, sonrisa, halagos para Ginny. Molly rescato a todos de esa situación y se llevó al ojiverde a su alcoba, la castaña realmente aprobó su intervención y ella también se retiro a su cuarto.

Desde hacía un tiempo las amigas no compartían el cuarto, bueno a decir verdad desde que la pelirroja introducía al rubio en el mismo, cuando Hermione llegó al suyo se lanzó sobre la cama y se puso a llorar, lloro desconsoladamente, con una pena terrible su corazón sufría y su cabeza no entendía que era lo que había pasado, pero era claro, su Harry, su amor, el hombre por el cual respiraba, por el cual vivía, no sólo la despreció, sino que se había pasado babeando y coqueteando con Ginny, pero por que? Por que? si Ginny tenía a Malfoy, por que Harry la trató así, a ella, que siempre lo había amado, por que se dejo seducir por la pelirroja, por que su amiga la traicionaba, ella sabía sus sentimientos y no le importaban, llorando envuelta en todos estos pensamientos la castaña se quedó dormida.

A la hora de la cena todos estaban charlando en la mesa pero Hermione no llegaba, Harry preocupado, se sentía culpable por la poca atención que había brindado a su amiga, se incorporó para ir a buscarla pero Ginny lo intercepto

-a donde vas Harry? preguntó inocentemente la pelirroja

-voy a buscar a Hermy, dijo el muchacho.

- no te molestes iré yo, y se fue hacia el dormitorio sin dejar que Harry respondiera.

La pelirroja era muy lista, se dio cuenta del interés del ojiverde hacia ella a penas la miró, estaba enloquecida con los términos que usaban los presentes hacia Harry, con los chóferes muggles que le hacían reverencias al subir o bajar del vehículo, es que la condenada chica había mirado con lujos de detalles la llegada de Harry desde su alcoba y todo lo visto la fascinó, sí, ella tenía a un Malfoy a sus pies, pero la idea de ser la primera dama del mundo mágico, la Sra Potter con todo lo que representaba ese apellido la enloquecía, llego a la habitación de Hermione, abrió despacio la puerta, y observó a la castaña dormida, acto seguido tomo su varita y le lanzó un poderosa hechizo adormecedor, para que su amiga no despertara hasta la mañana siguiente, contenta con el resultado de su intervención volvió a la mesa.

-Ginny, dónde esta Hermione, preguntó Molly

-lo siento mamá, ella se disculpa con todos uds ya que tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-ire a verla se apresuró a decir Harry.

-te sugiero que no lo hagas, dijo la muchacha, es que recuerda Harry que yo tengo estudios de medimaga , le di una poción y se quedo dormida.

-bueno si es así no la molestaré, contestó el muchacho.

La cena transcurrió entre risas anécdotas y ocurrencias de la pelirroja la velada era excelente, Harry era feliz y ya nadie sentía la ausencia de la castaña, claro Ginny hizo todo a su alcance para, ser el centro de todas las miradas, en especial la de Harry.

Al retirarse a sus alcobas Ginny invito a entrara la suya a Harry con la excusa de mostrarle una fotografía de ellos dos junto a Ron, invitación que por supuesto el ojiverde no pudo rechazar, una vez adentro cuando ya habían observado la foto, la pelirroja tomo del cuello al atónito Harry y le dio un sensual beso dejando al muchacho perplejo, acto seguido le confesó su amor eterno y lo mucho que deseaba ser su novia, Harry cuyos sentimientos estaban a flor de piel respondió el beso apasionadamente y le prometió a Ginny que a la mañana siguiente hablaría con Molly.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

**Capitulo IV El anuncio.**

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar, también Hermione que estaba más animada ya que desde su despertar estuvo pensando que seguramente su inseguridad le había jugado una mala pasada y que la actitud de Harry no había sido tan descortés.

Se sentaron todos a la mesa, la castaña estaba radiante sonreía a los invitados, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse atropellar por Ginny, después de todo ella también tenía sus encantos, sorpresa fue cuando vio descender por las escaleras a Harry del brazo de Ginny, la sonrisa de la castaña se heló, mas aún cuando Harry llamo a Molly y dijo:

Molly como mamá de Ginny que eres, quiero comunicarte que tu encantadora hija y yo anoche nos hemos puesto de novios y queremos tu bendición junto con la del mundo mágico, todos los presentes aplaudieron Ginny radiante sonreía, Molly no lo podía creer hizo un gesto de agrado hacia Harry y de inmediato su vista se poso en la castaña.

Hermione estaba pálida quieta, en su cara había una mueca que simulaba sonrisa y para colmo Harry le dice

-Hermione tu no nos felicitas?

-por supuesto, contesto la castaña y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos, las piernas le pesaban la cabeza le zumbaba, y el corazón ¿quien dijo que el corazón no duele? el de Hermione estaba en pedazos, apenas se acerco felicitó a los novios, el ojiverde la agarro y la abrazó, Ginny se limitó a sonreír, Molly no sabía que hacer, por un lado estaba feliz, Harry era el único capaz de controlar a su hija, pero la castaña estaba sufriendo y ella sabía cuanto.

Hermione pasaba sus días encerrada en su cuarto y Ginny dedicó su tiempo a mostrarse por todo el pueblo de la mano de Harry Potter, el muchacho siempre atraía la atención y a la pelirroja le encantaba, se besaban apasionadamente por distintos callejones y ella jugaba con la hombría de Harry como tiempo atrás lo había hecho con Draco.

Si ese era un problema los días pasaban y la vuelta del rubio se acercaba, para colmo en una de las visitas al pueblo un niño la había señalado como la "novia del señor rubio" cosa que Ginny negó categóricamente diciéndole a la criatura que se había confundido, y convenciendo a Harry que él siempre fue su único amor desde que era chiquita.

Un sábado Ginny organizó una gran comida donde no sólo los miembros del ministerio eran invitados sino la familia Weslley en pleno, todos estaban muy contentos , los mellizos hacían algunos trucos, Bill, Charly también estaban invitados Moddy, Torkn, Lupin, La castaña había bajado a cenar y trataba de disimular su dolor lo mejor que podía, acababa de sentarse junto a Lupin cuando Harry se levanto y mirando a todos tomo de los hombros a Ginny la besó y anunció su boda para el mes siguiente.

Los aurors no entendían nada hasta Lupin el más amigo dió un salto y miró a Hermione , quien estaba sonrojada y miraba a un punto fijo, sentía tanta vergüenza, desde su regreso de la guerra, ella siempre dió por sentado que Harry la quería, siempre habló de él como su prometido, su familia , sus amigas, sus vecinos ,el pueblo entero sabía de su compromiso y ahora no sólo, no se iba a casar con ella, sino que acababa de anunciar su boda para dentro de un mes, con su mejor amiga, dios, sólo la muerte la libraría, solo quería desaparecer y no regresar más, si eso es lo que haría, lo había decidido, luego de la boda iba a desaparecerse y no la verían nunca más.

**Capitulo V La boda.**

Todo eran preparativos en la mansión, desde hacía un mes todos los días iban y venían brujos de todas las especialidades organizando "la Boda del salvador como ahora llamaban a Harry" que la fiesta, que la comida, que el vestido, los detalles más ínfimos eran planeados por Ginny su boda tendría que ser perfecta la mejor, Harry por su parte adoraba a su pelirroja y cualquier cosa que ella hiciese era invalorable para él.

La única preocupación que tenia Ginny fue a causa de una nota que encontró un sirviente, a la cual restaron importancia por no entender el significado, pero la pelirroja sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, la nota decía "muñequita pronto nos reuniremos"

Ginny se puso colérica no baya a ser que el rubio le arruinara sus planes, la nota no tenía fecha y la pelirroja sabía que la misión de Draco no había concluido, (es que sin saberlo por supuesto el mismo Harry le daba información).

El día de la boda había llegado, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones la mansión parecía una iglesia llena de magos y brujas todos con sus túnicas de galas y alegría en su rostro es que Harry Potter era una persona amada, escobas llegaban de todos rumbos, la chimenea no daba a vasto, aparecidos y trasladadores por doquier era un mundo de gente, dios sería un milagro que Draco no se enterara pensó Ginny, lo que tenía a su favor es que todos hablaban de la boda de Harry Potter pero pocos mencionaban a la esposa, y seguramente Draco pensaría que se casaba con Hermione, pensó sonriente Ginny .

El vestido era hermosísimo blanco, con un corsé apretado al cuerpo y una pollera acampanada todo bordado por brujos, y con una cola de 10 metros se veía espléndida, el cabello recogido con un tocado lleno de florcitas diminutas, realmente era la novia soñada, parecía una doncella frágil y tierna, nada más lejos de la realidad, Hrry estaba elegantísimo con un frac negro con moño en composé con el suegro, el padrino era el Sr Weslley lucía un frac muy bonito color negro, la madrina era Molly, en un principio Harry sugirió a Ginny pedir a su amiga que fuera la madrina pero rápidamente Ginny le hizo cambiar de idea e impuso a su madre para el evento, el ojiverde enseguida acepto por que él aprecia realmente a su futura suegra, esta vestía un traje en dos piezas color arena que le quedaba muy elegante.

Hermione también se encontraba Hermosa con un vestido elegante ceñido al cuerpo color beige y unos zapatos de tacones altos.

La música empezó a sonar, la novia caminaba radiante hacia el altar, los presentes estaban emocionados, periodistas del Profeta, sacaban fotos, murmuraban, iban y venían atrás de la novia, Harry la esperaba con un nerviosismo y una palidez desconocida en él. Al llegar Ginny, Harry le sonrió y la tomo de la mano, la ceremonia era una mezcla entre muglle y mágica había un mago sacerdotal que la llevaba a cabo.

Hermione a un costado del salón se encontraba desolada, se había prometido a ella misma no llorar, sus ojos le ardían y su corazón latía a mil, estaba decidida, al terminar la boda iba a desaparecerse y nadie sabría de ella jamás.

La boda estaba a punto de terminar, Harry besaba a Ginny, Hermione tomo su varita para marcharse, cuando a lo lejos diviso a un hombre, o no dios mío no puede ser él, no ahora, exclamo la castaña.

24 hs atrás... estando Draco en el cuartel general luego de una batalla cruenta, donde él junto a su batallón habían aniquilado a todos los mortífagos sublevados, le llega la noticia que Dumbledor complacido por todas sus excelentes actuaciones lo releva del cargo, y agradeciendo su valiosa participación lo participa (ya que los novios no pudieron hacerlo por ser secreto su destino) de la boda de Harry Potter que se llevara a cabo al otro día, a las 21 hs en la casa de los Wesley.

La felicidad de el rubio era incalculable, gracias al "marcado" ,como él llamaba Harry en alusión a la cicatriz, volvería a ver antes de lo previsto a su muñequita, de inmediato hizo unos movimientos con su varita y en un cerrar de ojos estaba listo para emprender la marcha, su intención era parar en un pueblo cercano y comprar las alianzas más caras que encontrara, para dejar contenta a Ginny y que lo recompensara de la única y fabulosa forma que ella siempre lo hacía y a el rubio volvía loco, por lo visto el "marcado" le había hecho el favor a la sabelotodo, pensaba emanando una sonrisa, acordándose de un sagaz comentario de su pelirroja.

Draco llegó al pueblo, compró las mejores alianzas y al observar el reloj se dío cuenta que ya era tarde, si quería darse un baño y arreglarse tendría que apurarse, al llegar a la mansión siguió corriendo hacia su cuarto, saco un traje color gris perla que hacía juego con sus ojos, y lo alisto sobre la cama, junto con una impecable camisa blanca y corbata de un gris mas oscuro, se introdujo en el yacusi, y su mente empezó a divagar, pensando en las mil nuevas formas en que amaría a su muñequita esa misma noche, se termino de alistar y bajo al jardín desde dónde se veía la casa Wesley llena de luces y de gente, Draco sólo tendría que emprender la marcha y así lo hizo, a medida que avanzaba su corazón se aceleraba, quería ver la cara de Ginny cuando le diera la sortija, la sabia interesada, y esperaba su recompensa, pensaba con una sonrisa en la boca.

Ya en la puerta fue saludado y felicitado por un sin número de magos y brujas, pero no se detuvo quería encontrar a la pelirroja, avanzo y observó a los novios de espaldas en el atrio, siguió avanzando, el corazón le dió un salto cuando sus ojos se chocaron con los de una desesperada sangre sucia, que hacía Granger ahí, si tenía que estarse casando, que sucedía, que alguien le explique que era lo que estaba pasando!!.

Capitulo VI Las verdades

El rubio se quedo parado mirando hacia el altar, su cara estaba desencajada, terminaba de apreciar el color de la cabellera de la novia, no había duda era Ginny, la castaña corrió a su encuentro y sin dejarlo reaccionar lo agarró de la solapa del traje y lo metió en un cuarto vacío a empujones, de inmediato lanzó un hechizo a la cerradura para impedir su apertura y otro silenciador, Draco comenzó a gritar:

-Que hace Ginny casándose con Potter?- Por que no te estas casando tú? ,increpó a Hermione, tú y Potter son los prometidos, no puede ser, Ginny no, ella se iba a casar conmigo, me lo prometió, me lo juró, y diciendo esto último sacó del bolsillo la cajita con las alianzas y las arrojo hacia donde estaba Hemione, la chica las alzo y al verlas de sus ojos empezaron a caer gruesas gotas de llanto que hasta el momento había podido retener, sólo en ese momento el rubio reparó en ella, la chica estaba quieta flaca, pálida muy pálida temblaba como una hoja, sosteniendo las alianzas del rubio en la mano, lloraba, su llanto era desgarrador, no gritaba ni se quejaba, sólo millones de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-a tí también te han engañado, dijo el rubio

-no, yo no, atinó a decir la castaña,

-Si Granger, no lo niegues, a ti también te abandonó, ahora voy, le rompo la cara "al marcado" y me llevo a Ginny de aquí.

Hermione se desesperó

-no por favor Draco no hagas nada, suplicó.

-claro que sí, no voy a dejar que ese maldito Potter se salga con la suya,

-tu no entiendes Draco, Harry no tiene la culpa,

-todavía lo defiendes, eres increíble, Granger

- no, enserio Draco, él no sabe de vos, Ginny nunca le dijo.

Si hermione pensaba apaciguar al rubio con esas palabras estaba muy equivocada el efecto fue el contrario.

-Merlin Hermione, y a mí que carajo me importa, si el estúpido de Potter sabe de mí o no? Yo agarro a mi mujer y me voy,

No Draco te lo suplico, ella lo engañó, sería un desastre, están todos los magos del ministerio, cómo quedaría Ginny? y Harry? Sería un escándalo, una tragedia, además crees que Harry te dejará llevarse a su esposa, se mataran, él es el mejor mago y tu.

Pero Draco no la dejo continuar.

-sí -grito-él es el mejor mago, pero yo voy a acabar con invencible Potter.

Y diciendo esto caminó hacia la puerta,

Malfoy - grito Hermy – piénsalo bien, Ginny lo eligió a él, al igual que Harry la eligió a ella por más que me duela- dijo sinceramente la castaña, además ni modo, ya están casados.

El rubio paró su andar se dió vuelta, esas palabras le hicieron comprender, miró a su desesperada compañera, tratando de convencerlo, que no destruyera la felicidad de un hombre que la había abandonado, dios pensó, cómo debe quererlo para humillarse de ese modo, como había alguien que luchara con uñas y dientes por una felicidad que no era suya, y sintió bronca y mucha envidia, por que él no había encontrado nadie que lo quisiese así.

Capitulo VII El comienzo

Esta bien dijo Draco mirando a la castaña, por ahora, no raptare a Ginny, ni arruinaré la fiesta de esos dos, no gritare, ni insultaré, ni les diré todo lo que se merecen, pero por supuesto Granger, quiero algo a cambio,

-algo a cambio? Tartamudeó la chica,

-sí y ya lo vas a entender, luego yo sabré como cobrárselas a tu amiguita,

-no Draco no, tu no tienes que cobrarle nada,

-basta Granger, tu no me vas a decir a mí, quien esta en deuda con migo y quien no!!

Mirá esto no lo estoy haciendo por ellos, no, lo hago por mí, bueno nosotros, desde que me fui todos mis amigos, conocidos, mi tropa ,la gente del pueblo, todos están enterados de mi noviazgo, mierda, les he hablado como nunca antes de mis planes de casamiento, he ido como un idiota a comprar eses alianzas que tienes en la mano, hermione se sobresaltó y se puso colorada era cierto ella estaba aferrada a las alianzas, rápidamente se las extendió al rubio pero este no las tomo, como te decía yo no puedo salir a la fiesta como si nada todos preguntarán por mi novia, querrán saber de mi compromiso que era hoy, de mi boda, yo no voy a limpiar a esos dos y quedar como un idiota, ahhh eso no, la única solución que veo es que como tu estas traicionada al igual que yo, salgamos de aquí fingiendo ser novios, para todo el mundo tu serás mi prometida y yo igual para los tuyos, dirás que lo de Harry era una pantalla hasta que pudiéramos blanquear lo nuestro, que dices

-yo, novios, que va a pensar Harry

-dios, dios, dios, me exasperas, que te importa, mejor que piense que lo usaste, o prefieres que te usen siempre a ti.

-no se Draco,

-no te doy alternativa, es eso o descubro todo,

-esta bien, seremos novios,

-ponte la alianza, le indico a Hermione ella lo hizo pero le quedaba grande, entonces hizo un movimiento con su varita y el anillo quedo perfecto,

-siempre dije que eras la mejor bruja, le dijo Draco

-gracias- sonrió la castaña

Granger la llamó y cuando la muchacha se acercó, le limpio la cara con un pañuelo luego le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que los ojos de ella dejaran de estar rojos, más tarde se acercó al oído y le susurró, vamos Hermione cambia la cara no es tan malo ser mi novia, y le lanzó una risita de esas que él sabia nadie podría resistir, la muchacha sonrió, desarmó el hechizo de la cerradura y ambos salieron a la fiesta en busca de los recién casados, por nada del mundo Draco se perdería de la cara de su muñequita cuando lo viera en medio de la celebración y con Granger, pensó.

Capitulo VIII El reencuentro

Se fueron acercando, el rubio tomaba de la cintura a la castaña quien trataba de sonreír a pesar de los nervios acumulados por presentir lo que ocurriría, sus pasos estaban rodeados de saludos mezclados con asombro de los invitados que no podían creer ver a los muchachos juntos abrazados y sonrientes,

-donde crees que se encuentre la feliz pareja, pregunto el rubio a su acompañante.

-creo que están en el salón principal, donde se realizará el baile nupcial,

- bailaras con migo el vals, amorcito, pregunto el rubio risueño a Hermy,

-Draco, no te burles de mí, dijo la castaña, en tono de suplica.

El rubio agarró a su acompañante, detuvo el paso y la miró a los ojos, y le dijo: escúchame bien Hermione, cuando me burlaba de vos era otra época, y te confieso que muchas veces mis comentarios ácidos eran producto de saberme inferior a ti y el deseo de por ello hacerte sufrir, pero ahora escúchame bien y quiero que lo recuerdes nunca, nunca me voy a burlar de ti, y el motivo principal es que ya se nos han burlado suficiente, acto seguido beso a la chica en los labios con un beso tierno y siguió caminando, la castaña no dijo nada se limitó a mirar a su acompañante, era hermoso, si por primera vez admitía que ese hombre era hermoso, su porte, andar, carácter, figura, todo en él era lindo y ahora hasta era amable con ella, no por nada Ginny estaba loca por él, pensó la castaña, llegaron al gran salón el corazón de Hermione latía muy rápido, hubiera jurado que Draco la había escuchado los latidos, porque la agarró con más fuerza de la mano, avanzaron, la esbeltez y altura del rubio permitían tener un panorama amplio de la situación y allí fue directo hacia los recién casados, al verlo la cara de Ginny se transformo, Draco le había clavado los ojos y avanzaba directo a ella, Ginny lo seguía mirando y trataba de hacer un gesto con la cabeza de súplica, al advertirlo Draco sonrió, te tengo en mis manos pensó el muchacho, Ginny se tambaleó Harry asustado la tomó de un brazo y rápidamente apareció una silla para sentarla, la pelirroja se negó, que orgullosa y soberbia es, pensó Draco, y siguió avanzando, cuando estaban a unos metros la pelirroja pudo ver a la castaña, su rostro se desfiguró qué hacia la sabelotodo del brazo del rubio, pensó Ginny,

-mis mayores felicitaciones dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a Ginny

-muchas gracias, contesto Harry, Hermione, dónde estabas te anduve buscando, increpó Harry a la chica.

-Hermione iba a disculparse con Harry, cuando el rubio la detuvo,

-Harry eres inoportuno, Mione estaba conmigo, resulta que yo estoy llegando de un viaje y hacía mucho que no nos veíamos ¿tu me comprendes no? Dijo Draco al ojiverde guiñándole un ojo,

Hermione se puso roja, Ginny furiosa, con respecto a Harry no le gustó para nada la forma en que el rubio se refirió a su amiga, en ese momento empezó a sonar el vals de los novios, los recién casados caminaron al centro del salón y comenzaron a bailar, Draco no los miraba, sólo miró a los ojos a la castaña para preguntarle como estaba,

-¿Hermione estas bien? dijo el rubio

-sí ¿y tú? dijo la castaña

- eh tenido días mejores, respondió risueño Draco

- sí, yo también, Draco tu me llamaste Mione hace un rato, pregunto la chica

- sí no te gusta, es que quería molestar a Harry porque se que él te llama así, dijo el rubio.

-sí es verdad, Harry y Ron eran los únicos que me llamaban así, pero ahora lo puedes hacer tú, dijo la castaña,

-gracias, le dijo el rubio y mirándole a los ojos le preguntó, bailamos Mione,

-acepto, bailemos le sonrió la castaña.


	3. Chapter 3

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo IX La propuesta.

Draco tomo de la mano a la castaña la dirigió al centro de la pista y empezaron a bailar, su danzar era suave y lo hacían realmente bien, se mezclaron con las demás parejas de brujos, Draco tenía sus ojos fijos en Hermione, y la muchacha disimulaba el sentirse observada mirando al horizonte, esto al rubio no le gustó así que murmuro algo al oído de la chica, quien al mirar al rubio se encontró con un beso apasionado de improviso que no pudo rechazar,

-es que nuestros ex novios nos estaban mirando, se excusó el rubio alegremente mirando a la castaña-

-Harry nunca fue mi novio, dijo Hermione, al mismo tiempo que miraba a los recién casados y vio a un ojiverde con el ceño fruncido que se acercaba junto a la pelirroja.

- cambio de parejas-, gritó Ginny al tiempo que se apropiaba de un rubio desorientado y dejaba a la deriva a la castaña y a un ojiverde que tardaron en darse cuenta que ellos formaban la pareja restante.

-ahora eres mío huroncito, dijo una desprejuiciada pelirroja—

-no tienes vergüenza, todavía te atreves a hablarme dijo Draco-mientras buscaba con la vista a Hermione.

-no te enojes, yo tuve mis motivos para casarme con Harry y no esperarte-

-no lo dudo, un motivo de apellido tal vez, contesto el muchacho, que había notado como la castaña discutía con Harry, con las mejillas coloradas.

-sí, lo reconozco, primero pensé que tú no regresarías por mí, y cuando Harry hablo de casarse conmigo…………

-dijiste, en estos momentos, un Potter esta mejor mirado que un Malfoy ¿no es cierto?, le interrumpió Draco, quien miraba insistentemente a la otra pareja.

-sí, no te lo voy a negar, después de lo de tu padre y el señor oscuro…….. no es muy bueno llevar tu apellido.

-por lo menos eres sincera, dijo Draco, ya conseguiste tus planes ¿y ahora que quieres?

-ahora te quiero a ti, dijo Ginny

-¿a mí? eres insaciable rió, el rubio, no te alcanza con tu maridito.

-yo amo a Harry, pero no quiero perderte, le dijo Ginny

-¿no? rió el rubio

- no, a tí te quiero de amante.

-estas loca, dijo Draco, y dejo de bailar para ir en busca de Harry y Hermione

-verás que no, le grito sonriendo Ginny.

Mientras tanto Harry al ver que Ginny agarraba para bailar al rubio, le indico a Hermione con una seña que bailarían juntos, la muchacha enrojeció ante la situación y se acercó al ojiverde para comenzar el baile, a los segundos Harry empezó lanzarle una batería de preguntas que la muchacha no paraba de responder, que como se había puesto de novia con Malfoy, que cuando, que donde , que porque, y le dejó bien en claro que él no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación ya que consideraba al rubio un mujeriego sin remedio, Hermione se excusó como pudo, y defendió a Draco lo que estuvo a su alcance, justo en ese momento Draco que se dirigía hacia ellos para rescatarla de tal situación, y atrás de él iba una conmocionada pelirroja.

Me devuelves a mi novia, acá te dejo a tu esposa, dijo Draco a Harry, agarrando a la castaña de la cintura y señalándole a Ginny.

La pelirroja pasó por su lado y le susurro al rubio: no te olvides lo que hablamos, pero lo hizo con la suficiente vos como para que Hermione la escuche.

En esos momentos apareció Molly llamando a los novios para cortar la torta y todos se fueron al siguiente salón.

Draco tomo a la castaña de la mano y la aparto de los invitados.

-Que tanto hablabas con Potter-pregunto el rubio

-nada es que quería saber como nos conocimos, y por que nunca le hable de ti en mis cartas…

-¿cartas? Tu le mandabas cartas a ese idiota, espeto el rubio enojado

-sí, algunas veces, y no lo insultes, dijo Hermione

-perdón, no tengo que insultar a Harry Potter, gruño Draco

-no no tienes que insultar a nadie, dijo la castaña, además que es lo que no te tenés que olvidar que te dijo Ginny.

- ahh, es que Ginny me hizo una propuesta, dijo Draco en tono vengativo

-¿Qué propuesta? pregunto la castaña, mirando a los ojos del rubio.

-Ginny quiere que seamos amantes, dijo sonriente.

- amantes, amantes, pero esta loca, supongo que te habrás negado, chillo la castaña

-claro que no me negué, tengo que pensarlo, dijo el rubio.

-pensarlo, como vas a pensar semejante locura, es imposible ¿como le van a hacer eso a Harry? suplicó Hermione.

-Potter, Potter, Potter, lo único que sabes hacer es defender a ese infeliz, que se casó con mi mujer, y te dejó plantada, por que para que te enteres no sería nada nuevo que yo me acueste con Ginny, grito Draco.

-Yo lo se, pero no es sólo por Harry también es por tí, ella se va a burlar de los dos y diciendo esto la castaña se hecho a llorar.

Capitulo X El peligro

Ya, ya no llores Mione, la consoló el rubio, disculpa es que hoy fue un día muy intenso, además mira somos el centro de atención de todos los brujos, y no quiero que me lancen mil hechizos por hacerte llorar, sonrió Draco.

-Que pasa linda, se apresuró a preguntar Molly.

-no nada es que estoy emocionada por la boda, dijo la castaña,

-es que las chicas se adoran, dijo Molly mirando a Draco, pero ya, no llores más, Ginny es muy feliz, ella va a estar bien y Harry la quiere mucho, ahora tenemos que planear la boda de ustedes, dijo mirando a los muchachos que se quedaron mudos, déjame todo en mis manos querida, va a ser una boda tan linda como esta,

-si claro, atino a responder la castaña,

-ya tiene la fecha, preguntó la señora,

-todavía no nos pusimos de acuerdo, respondió Draco.

-bueno pero me avisan con tiempo dijo Molly y ahora vamos que los chicos van a desaparecerse para irse a la luna de miel, y se fue junto con muchos de los invitados que habías presenciado la conversación hasta el salón donde los novios saludando a la concurrencia desaparecieron hacia su noche de bodas.

-Tu tienes que dormir, te acompaño a tu habitación, dijo Draco a Hermy. La chica se sorprendió y a la vez se dio cuenta que ella había dejado su dormitorio ya que pensaba desaparecerse y no regresar nunca más y ahora estaba ocupado por otros invitados,

-no tengo habitación, le confesó al rubio,

-como que no, y tus cosas,

-bueno al decir verdad, yo pensaba irme, desaparecerme, y deje mi habitación.

-estas realmente loca, y adonde pensabas ir, abras enviado tus cosas a algún lado, las mandaremos de regreso.

- es que yo estaba muy mal, mis cosas las regalé, entiende estaba sola y desesperada,

-ya no quiero saber más dijo Draco, te vienes a mi casa,

-no –dijo la castaña de manera rotunda, como crees, además le puedo pedir a Molly un lugarcito.

-escucha Granger, dijo Draco molesto, mi casa tiene 20 habitaciones y yo no te pienso tocar un pelo, te vienes con migo, la agarro de un brazo y la condujo por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de su mansión, cuando entraron le indico una habitación y le dijo,

-Mione, yo estaré al lado si necesitas algo me buscas, si quieres un pijama ponte uno mío, buenas noches,

-buenas noches, dijo la castaña, el cuarto era enorme, Hermione se dio cuenta que esa era la recamara de Draco, tenía los placares llenos con su ropa, busco un pijama se lo puso y al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormida.

Draco por su parte se tiro vestido sobre su cama con los brazos debajo de la cabeza, miraba el techo y pensaba hoy en la mañana era un hombre feliz ¿y ahora que? Y con estos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente una lechuza ingresó al dormitorio ocupado por Draco y se posó en el respaldo de la cama, como el muchacho no se despertaba el animal voló y lo picoteó en un brazo,

-que haces maldito animal, gruñó el rubio, que al instante tomo una carta del pico de la lechuza y se puso a leerla:

Sr Malfoy , aparecerse dentro de 20 minutos en la taberna blanca.

Firmado A.D.

Tendré que ir, que habrá pasado, se dijo el rubio, sin muchas ganas se dio un baño y se preparó para la cita, pero antes de partir agarró un trozo de pergamino para dejarle una nota a la castaña: Mione me tuve que ir, no se te ocurra marcharte, enseguida regreso Draco.

La releyó se introdujo en el cuarto de la chica y puso la nota en la mesita de luz, miró a la muchacha unos segundos, estaba completamente dormida abrazada a la almohada, parece una niñita pensó, y se marcho sin hacer ningún ruido.

Al llegar a la taberna se ubico en una mesa un tanto escondida, pronto se sentaron con él,

-hola Draco, dijo una voz conocida

-profesor Snape que hace ud aquí.

-vine por que es urgente que hablemos y el master no podía confiar en nadie más.

-que es lo que pasa.

-iré al grano, dijo Snape, ayer cometiste la estupidez de anunciar tu noviazgo y futuro casamiento con la Sta Granger.

-si, pero…. trató de explicar el rubio pero Snape no lo dejo,

-cállate y escucha es urgente, gruño el antiguo profesor, el rubio se quedo mudo.

-la Sta Granger estaba bajo la protección de Potter, en la casa Weslley y debido a su perfil bajo muy pocos sabíamos de su paradero, pero la noticia del casamiento del Sr Malfoy traidor y entregador del Sr Oscuro con la sangre sucia por excelencia amiga inseparable de Potter ha rodado como pólvora, y ha sido considerado por los mortífagos como una provocación, un insulto.

Estando yo en el redil escuché anoche mismo que Bellatrix ha reorganizado sus hombres y el objetivo principal es acabar con la vida de Granger, así se vengarían de Malfoy y Potter al mismo tiempo.

Dumbledor te hace saber que a partir de ahora Granger es tu responsabilidad y no puedes separarte de ella por lo menos hasta que acabemos con Bellatrix y los suyos, y te sugiere que el matrimonio lo realicen lo antes posible para que ella tenga también la protección de tu apellido, tu sabes que el apellido Granger es muggle y no tiene ninguna protección.

-pero profesor dijo el rubio.

-Draco vete ya, Granger esta sola y diciendo esto Snape desapareció.

Capitulo XI La decisión

Draco tomó su varita y se desapareció al instante, llegó directo al dormitorio que ocupaba Hermione pero esta no estaba, miró hacia todos los lugares, la cama estaba hecha, la nota sobre la mesa de luz, las ventanas abiertas, Granger, Granger, Granger, empezó a gritar el rubio con nerviosismo, fue hacia el jardín y tropezó con una castaña asustada que iba a su encuentro luego de escuchar semejantes gritos,

-que pasa Malfoy, dijo con miedo la castaña.

-no nada, es que pensé que te habías ido, contesto respirando profundo el rubio,

-¿que me había ido?, no tengo donde ir, contesto con tristeza, fingiendo una risita, tu sabes Malfoy desde que en 7º año murieron mis padres en aquel accidente de autos, solo tenía a Ron, Ginny y a Harry, ahora estoy sola, reflexionó la castaña.

Al rubio le dio mucha pena ver lo triste que estaba la muchacha entonces decidió cambiar el tema.

-vemos que hemos vuelto a llamarnos por los apellidos, sonrió Draco,

- sí, pero tu fuiste el primero, sonrió Hermy,

El rubio empezó a dar vueltas mirando a la castaña sin saber cómo decirle lo que tenía que decir, la chica se impacientó y entendiendo mal la actitud del rubio lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-no te preocupes Draco, hoy mismo me marcho, solo tengo que decirle a Molly, ella me ubicará en alguna de las hosterías Wesley.

-No, gruño Draco,

-¿Cómo que no? dijo Hermy

-Que tu no te vas a ningún lado, te quedas aquí conmigo,

-Estas loco, yo no me puedo quedar en la casa de un hombre soltero, Molly no lo aprobaría y Harry tampoco,

- ¡Mierda!, me importa un bledo que ellos aprueben o no, grito Draco furioso, yo soy tu prometido, además iremos hoy a hablar con Molly para que realice todos los preparativos para nuestro casamiento, el viernes.

-¡Que!!, grito la castaña, tu estas reloco, yo no me pienso casar nunca, mucho menos el viernes y mucho menos contigo,

El rubio reflexionó y dijo:

-mirá Mione, la pareja feliz llega de luna de miel el jueves, si para el viernes tu no eres mi esposa, esa misma noche busco a Ginny y la tomo de amante, ella estará encantada ya que reconoce lo bueno sonrió, tu adorado Potter pasara a ser un cornudo, yo te diría, que lo pienses muy bien y que realices tu ultimo sacrificio, y te cases por el honor de ese idiota. Otra cosa grito no quiero que salgas de mi casa sin avisarme, es una orden.

Y salio de la mansión dando portazos, al salir al jardín iba pensando tengo que hablar con Dumbledor, tengo que explicarle que todo esto es absurdo, no lograré nunca que ella se case conmigo menos si le digo la verdad, que sólo es por su protección se sentirá humillada, mierda, que hago.

La castaña se quedo perpleja, Draco esta loco, evidentemente la traición de Ginny lo había afectado más de lo normal, hasta ayer nos insultábamos todo el día y ahora quiere casarse antes de una semana, por dios, tengo que persuadirlo que espere la mujer de su vida, que no todo esta perdido luego de Ginny, se decía la castaña, en esos momentos entró por la ventana una lechuza Hermy la acarició se notaba que venía de muy lejos estaba muy cansada, tanto que el animal dejo caer la carta , al recoger Hermy el pergamino vio que estaba dirigida a Draco con la firma de Ginny, la castaña no dudó en leerla

Huroncito:

Hace un día que no te veo y ya te extraño, quiero volver a revivir los momentos apasionados que compartimos, eres el mejor amante que he tenido, llego el jueves a la tarde, deja tu ventana abierta por la noche que yo buscaré la forma de escaparme de Harry, no te olvides, no creo poder volver a escribirte.

Tu muñequita que te adora Ginny

-Perra, pensó la castaña y rompió en mil pedazos el pergamino, no lo dejará en paz hasta conseguir meterse de nuevo en su cama, y si Harry se entera….. tengo miedo de sólo pensarlo….se le rompería el corazón, esta embobado con la pelirroja, yo tengo que hacer algo…. En ese momento la frase del rubio le dio vueltas en la cabeza.

"yo te diría, que lo pienses muy bien y que realices tu ultimo sacrificio, y te cases por el honor de ese idiota" si esa era la solución, si se casaba con Draco lo podría vigilar, en realidad podría vigilar a ella, a los dos, no se atreverían a llegar tan lejos, por lo menos no el rubio, si no por que ese capricho de casarse ahora, total ella estaba sola, no tenía nada que perder y Draco era mucho más de lo que cualquier mujer quisiera por marido, estaba decidido el viernes se casaba con Malfoy.

Draco estuvo dando vueltas sin sentido alrededor del lago, de golpe decidió regresar y tratar de comunicarse con Snape, o alguien de la orden, sabia que era peligroso ya que la mayoría actuaban de incógnito, especialmente el profesor Snape quien estaba hace años en la mira de Bellatrix, auque gracias su capacidad y conocimientos nunca le habían podido comprobar su espionaje, Dumbledor estaba muerto para todos incluso magos y brujas no pertenecientes a la orden así que contactarlo a él era muchísimo más peligroso, debatiendo en su cabeza como actuar se encontró dentro del comedor y con la castaña que iba a su encuentro.

-esta bien, dijo la castaña mirando a los ojos de un atónito rubio,

-¿Qué? le pregunto Draco,

-que esta bien, acepto, el viernes nos casamos, afirmó la castaña,

el rubio se puso blanco como un papel,

-¿estas segura?, Mione, le pregunto.

-sí, era lo que vos querías, ¿no?

-por supuesto, dijo perplejo el rubio, te pregunto porque no quiero arrepentimientos de último momento, tu amiga ya me plantó una ves, no quiero que tu hagas lo mismo, y me dejes en ridículo delante de todos,

-no…yo sería incapaz de hacer eso, estoy decidida, dijo la castaña,

-de acuerdo dijo Draco, tu sabes que yo pretendo una vida marital contigo ¿no? dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos,

-sí, yo lo se, dijo hermione, con sus mejillas rojas,

-esta bien, concluyó Draco, espérame aquí, voy a buscar algo de dinero para ir al pueblo a comprarte ropa, tengo entendido que tu regalaste la tuya, y no puedes estar siempre con ese vestido, de vuelta iremos con Molly para arreglar los detalles de la boda, y diciendo esto se fue.

Draco estaba molesto, y no entendía por que, si al final todo salió bien, la chica había aceptado, ya no tendría que buscar ayuda con Snape, ya podía cumplir con lo encomendado y sin embargo estaba enojado, lo que lo enfurecía era pensar hasta dónde era capaz llegar esa mujer para proteger a ese desgraciado, Mierda maldito Potter se dijo.

Capitulo XII Los preparativos

Draco volvió rápidamente,

-estas lista, le preguntó sonriente a la castaña,

-si ya estoy lista, contesto la chica

-bueno iremos por la chimenea con los polvos flu, dijo el rubio

-esta bien, contesto la castaña, pero Draco dudo, no, mejor no, nos apareceremos fuera del pueblo, le dijo el rubio

-esta bien, como tu digas, le contesto la chica. Draco se acerco a la castaña la tomó de la mano y con un movimiento de la varita se aparecieron en la cercanía del pueblo.

Caminaron unas cuadras en silencio, hasta que Hermione preguntó,

-¿por que no quisiste usar la chimenea?

-es que tuve miedo que te me escaparas, dijo risueño Draco

-no es verdad, contesto Hermione,

-sí que lo es, dijo el rubio, me di cuenta que si yo viajaba primero, tu podías no seguirme, y si lo hacías primero tu, cuando yo lograra llegar tu ya te habrías escapado.

-yo no hubiera hecho eso, dijo Hermione

-no se, no se, ¿y si alguien te raptaba?, yo no me voy a arriesgar de perder a mi mujer unos días antes de la boda y diciendo esto sonrió, las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron y el rubio se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Draco dijo esas palabras sin pensar le salieron del corazón, claro que tubo miedo que al separarse le ocurriera algo a la chica, el no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño, ahora era su responsabilidad, iba a ser su mujer, y eso le empezaba a gustar.

Cuando llegaron a una tienda el rubio le indico que entraran, al hacerlo una señorita vino gritando y se colgó del cuello de Draco,

-Draco por fin regresaste, le dijo una rubia despampanante,

-hola Claudita ¿como estas?, contesto el rubio tratando de desprendérsela

Al instante otra muchacha también se colgó del cuello del rubio

-Draco, Draco te extrañé mucho, dijo una morena no menos exuberante que la anterior,

-hola Diana, yo estoy bien pero déjenme presentarle a mi futura esposa, dijo el rubio.

Las chicas lo soltaron y miraron a Hermione que se asomaba detrás de Draco.

-No puedes casarte dijeron ambas,

- ohh sí puedo, de hecho me caso el viernes afirmó el rubio, y vinimos con mi futura esposa Mione a comprar el ajuar y demás vestidos para ella, dijo Draco rotundamente

Las chicas saludaron de mala manera a la castaña, la miraban de arriba abajo, y murmuraban entre ellas, Hermione estaba avergonzada, las chicas no paraban de murmurar, entonces el rubio se acercó y le dio un beso apasionado delante de esas dos, luego las miró y dijo: disculpen es que estoy tan enamorado que no puedo dejar de besarla, Hermione se puso roja, pero las señoritas se limitaron a alcanzar la ropa que Hermione y Draco le indicaban para probarse, hermione se probaba vestidos, remeras y pantalones el rubio daba el visto bueno con respecto al color y sobretodo el largo, nada de minifaldas le dijo risueño a la castaña, quien hacía puchero por no dejarla comprar esa ropa, a cada rato Hermione decía que ya era suficiente pero Draco insistía que no, el problema se suscitó cuando el rubio le indico a las vendedoras que trajeran la ropa interior,

-no me la tendré que probar, preguntó una asustada castaña,

- por supuesto que sí, dijo el rubio con su más amplia sonrisa,

-si quieres querida me la pruebo yo por ti, le dijo la rubia a Hermione, guiñándole un ojo a Draco,

-no, gracias, me la probaré yo, dijo la castaña,

Draco estaba feliz esa situación le hacía mucha gracia, sobretodo apreciar como Hermione se ponía celosa, y se probaba ella misma, un sin fin de conjuntos y se los mostraba con las mejillas color rojo fuego, una vez terminada la compra Draco mandó el envío a la mansión y los futuros esposos se dirigieron a la casa Weslley .

Capitulo XIII La manipulación

Al llegar a la casa de los Weslley, Draco se detuvo y mirando a su acompañante le dijo:

-Mione, quiero que tu des tu opinión, que digas que te gusta y que no, recuerda que es nuestra fiesta y los dos tenemos que estar a gusto, si algo de lo que sugiere la Sra Weslley no te gusta se lo dices, y también con mis opiniones, de acuerdo,

-de acuerdo, dijo Hermione,

Molly salió a recibirlos,

-Hola muchachos, que alegría que hallan venido, me tenias preocupada querida, no te vi luego de la fiesta y no sabíamos dónde estabas, hasta que Arthur me confirmó que pasaste la noche con Draco,

Ante estas declaraciones la castaña enrojeció de manera alarmante y el rubio se hecho a reír sin poder contenerse,

- bueno en realidad Molly no fue exactamente así, dijo el rubio, sin poder parar de reírse, no es que yo no haya querido pasar la noche con Mione, sino que ella no me lo permitió, ud sabe, y le guiñó un ojo a la mujer, hasta la noche de bodas no tengo chancee de dormir con ella,

-Por supuesto que no, dijo Molly, y echo también una sonrisa, pero mencionaste boda, es que ya se decidieron la fecha dijo haciéndolos pasar,

-si contesto el rubio, la castaña seguía muda.

-dime querida para cuando, le preguntó a Hermione,

-para este, viernes, contesto la chica,

-¡viernes, este viernes!! Dios todo lo que hay que hacer, dijo Molly, cuando se entere Ginny se va a poner feliz, ella te quiere tanto querida, y Harry, ellos son tan felices y se van a poner tan dichosos al ver la felicidad de ustedes, Arthur, Arthur, los chicos se casan el viernes Hermione y Draco se casan el viernes que felicidad, gritaba la Sra Weslley,

-los felicito, dijo Arthur que acababa de entrar lleno de libros traídos del ministerio, ya cálmate Molly le dijo a su esposa, tendrás tiempo para todo,

-me imagino que hoy te quedas a dormir con nosotros querida, dijo Molly a la castaña,

-no, Mione duerme en mi casa, se apresuró a decir Draco sin permitir que Hermione conteste,

-pero no es correcto que la novia pase los últimos tres días en la casa del novio, gruñó Molly,

-querida no seas antigua, se apresuró a decir el Sr Weslley, además en ningún lado la chica va a estar mejor cuidada que con su prometido, y diciendo esto hizo una seña a Molly para que ésta no lo contradijera, evidentemente Arthur, ya sabe de Bellatrix pensó el rubio, la conversación siguió en los preparativos, el vestido, la ceremonia, hasta que llegaron a los padrinos,

Harry y Ginny llegan el jueves que te parece que ellos fueran los padrinos dijo alegremente Molly, Hermione tubo que sostenerse de una mesita, de sólo pensar entrar del brazo del ojiverde…..y que Ginny estuviera en el altar con el rubio, por Dios,

-nosotros habíamos pensado en uds dijo rápidamente Draco al ver la cara de consternación de la castaña,

-Arthur y yo encantados, dijo Molly no entendiendo la negativa a su brillante idea,

siguieron hablando de algunos detalles más y luego se marcharon a la mansión del rubio.

Cuando llegaron a la misma, Draco despidió a su futura esposa en la habitación y con una sonrisa le dijo,

-Mione no te preocupes, yo se esperar, el viernes luego de la ceremonia tendremos nuestra noche de bodas, y diciendo esto la beso en la frente y se fue.

La castaña se acostó mirando al techo y pensando, tal vez el rubio la quería un poco, se estaba portando tan bien con ella, no parecía el mismo que antes, y si la quería……y si realmente por fin alguien la quería auque sea un poquito y pensando esto se quedó profundamente dormida.

Harry y Ginny estaban en su segundo día de luna de miel, cuando llega una lechuza,

La carta era de Molly, Harry se apresuró a agarrar el pergamino.

-Ginny, amor, carta de tu mamá, le dijo afectuosamente a la pelirroja, ésta se acercó a Harry y ambos empezaron a leer el pergamino

Queridos chicos:

Yo se que llegan el jueves a la tarde, pero no puedo dejar de contarles una noticia tan linda que les alegrará el corazón.

Hermione y Draco se casan el viernes.

No es fabuloso, uds llegan justo para la boda

Besitos Molly

-¡Que!! Pero no puede ser como se van a casar el viernes, es una locura gritó Ginny

- bueno amor, si ellos se quieren, dijo Harry

-no!! pero es que tu no entiendes, dijo la pelirroja,

-¿que es lo que tengo que entender?, pregunto Harry,

- es que él la va a ser sufrir, no la quiere, seguramente lo hace, para no ser menos, para casarse él también, como tú, siempre te tubo envidia, y justo con tu mejor amiga, la va a usar, la va a enamorar, la va a alejar de nosotros y luego la va a abandonar,

-no puede ser cierto, dijo el ojiverde,

- que justo no?? con tu mejor amiga, a unos días de nuestro casamiento, convenciéndola a la estúpida de mi madre,

- Ginny!! no hables así de Molly, le retó Harry,

-Harry tu tienes que convencerla, Hermione siempre te hace caso, tienes que decirle que no le conviene, que él no la quiere, que no se case, que tú no estas de acuerdo, que tu no quieres que la lastimen, que siempre vas a estar a su lado, que Draco la va a alejar de vos, y veras que no se van a casar, dijo Ginny con una sonrisa,

-esta bien, tu tienes razón, el jueves iré a hablar con ella, dijo el ojiverde,

-el jueves no, tenemos que irnos ahora,

-pero Ginny es nuestra luna de miel,

-pero ella, es nuestra amiga, dijo la pelirroja,

-tienes razón, empaquemos, y moviendo la varita Harry empezó a empacar.

Capitulo XIV La trampa.

Harry y Ginny aparecieron de inmediato en la casa Weslley, mamá, mamá gritaba la pelirroja y enseguida apareció Molly asustada,

-Ginny, Harry ¿que hacen aquí?, pregunto Molly

-nos regresamos de la luna de miel, dijo Harry

-es que tu nos mandaste a decir que en tres días se casa Hermione, dijo la pelirroja

-así es, dijo Molly consternada,

-eso, no puede ser mamá, Draco no ama a Hermione,

-pues a mi me dio la impresión de todo lo contrario afirmó la Sra, es más me atrevería a decir que el chico es el más enamorado, pregúntale a tu padre, cuando vinieron a participarnos todo el tiempo se estuvieran haciendo mimos,

-es verdad, dijo Arthur, hacen una excelente pareja,

-eso no es así, Draco sólo quiere vengarse de Harry, dijo alterada la pelirroja,

-y por que querría hacer una cosa así el muchacho a Harry, tú estas equivocada Ginny,

-te digo que no, mamá, vamos Harry, la hábil pelirroja advirtió que su madre no era tan fácil de convencer como su marido, entonces opto por sacarlo de allí antes que el muchacho cambiara de opinión,

- a dónde vamos, preguntó Harry,

- a la casa de Draco, para que tu hables con nuestra amiga, espeto la pelirroja de mal modo,

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Draco, Hermione se encontraba en su habitación cuando el rubio la fue a buscar a la castaña,

-Mione, puedo entrar,

-Sí pasa,

- que suerte que estés despierta, es que tengo que ir al pueblo y quiero que me acompañes, dijo Draco, sentándose a un costado de la cama,

- bueno ya me levanto, dijo la chica bostezando,

-iremos a comprar ropa, hoy es mi turno, rió el chico,

-seguramente habrá más de tus amiguitas, dijo Hermy sin pensarlo,

-celosa, tal vez, sonrió el rubio,

-claro que no, dijo la castaña haciéndose la enojada, y con las mejillas rojas,

-puede ser que encontremos más de mis antiguas amigas, pero eso es pasado, ahora seré un hombre casado, dijo serio el rubio,

-supongo que sí, date vuelta que tengo que pasar al baño, del dijo Hermy,

-dios, Mione, en tres días nos casamos,

-anoche dijiste que eras muy paciente, le refutó la chica,

Esta bien, y se dio vuelta mientras la muchacha corría al baño.

En esos momentos….

Al llegar a la mansión de Draco, Ginny se encamino al timbre, el elfo de la casa abrió la puerta,

-Esta tu amo, dijo Ginny,

-Señorita como esta ud? Pregunto el elfo

-muy bien, Tomy busca a Draco,

-pasen dijo, Tomy y les abrió la puerta dejándolos en el comedor,

Al momento ingreso el rubio y se encontró con la pareja, sorprendido saludo,

Cómo están, pasó algo, preguntó preocupado al ver la extraña visita

-hola dijo Ginny y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio, que la fulminó con la mirada,

-hola dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano, el rubio le correspondió,

-Harry, vino a hablar con Hermione, dijo la pelirroja,

- ¿de que? sí se puede saber, espeto Draco,

-tu sabrás que me une una gran amistad con ella, espeto Harry,

- sí lo se, dijo el rubio,

en esos momentos aparece Hermione risueña, cambiada para ir al pueblo con el rubio,

-Mione, mira quienes vinieron a visitarnos, le dijo Draco a la chica señalando a la pareja,

Hermione empalideció, Harry dijo en voz baja,

-Hola, Mione dijo el chico, dándole un beso en la mejilla,

-que hacen acá, preguntó la castaña, enrojecida mirando a Draco y a Harry en forma alternada,

-vino para hablar con vos, dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la castaña visiblemente ofuscado,

-hola Mione, dijo Ginny,

-hola Ginny, respondió la chica,

- pasen al escritorio ahí podrán hablar tranquilos, les indicó de mala manera el rubio,

ambos muchachos entraron,

Draco enojadísimo se sentó en un sillón y Ginny rápidamente se puso a su lado,

-huroncito, huroncito, yo se que estas molesto conmigo y que todo lo estas haciendo para darme un escarmiento, pero yo te quiero, le dijo con vos melosa,

- ya déjame en paz Ginny, gruño el rubio,

- no seas así draco no me vas a decir que en serio vas a casarte con esa santurrona,

- ya basta Ginny, a ti no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer,

-si, que me importa porque tu vas a volver a mí, ya veras,

- ni loco que estuviera,

-no te puedes casar con esa, puritana, ella no te quiere, ella siempre estuvo embobada con Harry, lo ama desde que eran niños, lo idolatra y seguramente ahora Harry le va a pedir que no se case con vos y ella te va a plantar, lo siento huroncito dijo haciendo puchero,

Draco estaba furioso, se paró y caminó hacia el escritorio, Mierda, dijo dándole un golpe a la pared, sabía lo influenciable que era la castaña,

Mientras tanto en el escritorio,

-Mione que es eso que te casas tan pronto, preguntó Harry

-es que lo decidimos así, contesto la castaña,

-pero no debes hacerlo, tu tienes que tomarte tu tiempo,

-pero es que yo ya se lo prometí a Draco,

- no importa rompe tu promesa, peor sería que luego te arrepientas, que hay si Malfoy te aleja de nosotros,

- no, él no haría eso,

-tu no puedes saberlo,

- tu crees que no debo casarme, dijo la castaña casi convencida,

-si tanto Ginny como yo estamos muy preocupados por tu decisión,

-Ginny, Ginny, que tiene que ver Ginny en esto, preguntó Hermy,

-bueno, verás ella fue la primera preocupada y quien más insistió para que yo te prevenga, y te pida que no te cases,

-Harry, dijo mirando a los ojos del chico, dile a Ginny que no se preocupe por mí, que amo profundamente a Draco y él me ama a mí, también dile que quiero que ustedes sean muy felices,

-es cierto, todo lo que me dices Mione, le dijo Harry mirando a su amiga con los ojos más tiernos que la chica nunca vio,

-quédate tranquilo Harry, yo voy a ser muy feliz, y diciendo esto ambos salieron del recinto.

Camino al comedor, se encontraron con un Draco impaciente que iba a su encuentro, miró a los ojos a la castaña y le dijo:

-todo bien, Mione ,

-si, todo muy bien Draco,

Entonces acompañemos a nuestros invitados a la salida,

Harry llamó a Ginny quien no entendía la sonrisa de Draco y por que tenía a la castaña de la cintura, estaba perpleja, al parecer nada había salido como quería, enfurecida se despidió y se fue con su marido, en su cabeza repetía, no voy a permitir que se casen, no lo voy a permitir.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo XV La mentira.

Los muchachos decidieron ir de compras a la tarde,

-yo voy a cocinar dijo la castaña,

- no me digas que tu sabes hacerlo, rió Draco,

- por supuesto y lo hago muy bien, dijo la niña,

-eso tengo que verlo, siguió riendo el rubio y ambos fueron a la cocina,

-hola Tomy vine a cocinar, anunció la castaña al elfo,

-no!! ama no usted no puede hacer eso, chillo el elfo,

- si que puedo y lo voy a hacer, tu serás mi invitado, y no me llames ama soy Hermione,

- no!! ama, no, Tomy cocina, repitió el atónito criado,

-Tomy le haces caso a Hermione es una orden, dijo el rubio que estaba de lo mas divertido con toda la situación,

El elfo estaba nerviosismo viendo a la castaña apoderarse de todos los utencillos de cocina,

-tranquilo Tomy luego lavaré todo y dejare las cosas ordenadas, le dijo Hermy,

-no ama- señorita -Hermione, dijo confundido eso lo hago yo,

-no hoy no haces nada, eres mi invitado, repitió la muchacha,

El elfo miró con desesperación a Draco quien, le hizo señas que le llevara el apunte a la castaña mientras seguía riendo,

El almuerzo estuvo riquísimo, con un Draco feliz alabando siempre a su anfitriona, un elfo confundido sin saber que hacer y la castaña dichosa ya que no solo agasajo a su prometido, sino que también le regaló un día de descanso a Tomy que tanto se lo merecía, casi finalizada la comida llega una lechuza, Draco va de inmediato y toma el pergamino le da una ojeada y al ver que era de Snape se dirige al escritorio para leerla lejos de la castaña,

Malfoy

El enemigo esta listo,

Su objetivo firme,

Poner al tanto a Potter,

E.P

Mierda, pensó Draco, si algo no quería era tener todo el día pegado a ese infeliz a la castaña, pero le tenía que avisar, después de todo el desgraciado era bueno en su trabajo y por unos celos estúpidos no iba a permitir que le pase algo ala chica, el rubio se asombró de sus propios pensamientos, celos, sí, sentía unos celos terrible cuando Potter se acercaba a la castaña, era inevitable las ganas de romperle la cara a trompadas, se sorprendió aún más cuando pensó en Ginny, no sentía nada por ella, no podía entender como alguna vez la quiso, era tan orgullosa, soberbia, egoísta, en ese momento entró Hermione y el rubio se sobresaltó,

-pasa algo malo, preguntó la chica,

- no es solo, del ministerio por trabajo, mintió el muchacho mientras guardaba el pergamino en un cajón,

- nos vamos al pueblo entonces, pregunto Hermy

- sí y después tendremos que pasar por lo de Molly, tengo un recado del ministerio para Potter, dijo el rubio,

-bueno vamos, por la chimenea, no me pienso escapar rió la muchacha,

-no dijo Draco, nos apareceremos en el pueblo, ya te dije que tengo miedo que te rapten, rió el rubio,

Al llegar a la tienda de ropa masculina se repitió la historia del día anterior pero esta vez , fueron tres las muchachas que re arrojaron al cuello de Draco, el chico se las despegó como pudo y les presentó a una Hermione mucho más acostumbrada que se acercó al rubio y lo agarró del brazo, las chicas se apartaron bufando y Draco tomando a la castaña de la cintura le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Era increíble pero todo lo que se probaba el rubio le quedaba perfecto, camisas pantalones, trajes, Hermione lo miraba y él se pavoneaba desfilándole en su cara.

-sí, sí, lo reconozco todo te queda perfecto, reía la castaña,

-se supone que tu tienes que elegir, dijo Draco,

- lo elijo todo, es que ya te dije, todo te queda bien, rezongó Hermy,

-que manera más sutil de decir que soy hermoso, fanfarroneó Draco y acercándose a la castaña la tomo de los hombros y se fueron hacia la casa de Molly,

-Mione, hoy no quise sacar el tema, pero me gustaría saber que fue lo que hablaste con Potter hoy a la mañana, pregunto el rubio,

-es que él quería saber por que nos casábamos tan pronto,

-y tu que le dijiste,

-que lo habíamos decidido así, creo que Ginny le estuvo llenando la cabeza para impedir que nos casáramos, dijo la castaña

-¿y? tu que le dijiste, insistió el rubio

-bueno…. Yo…yo titubeó poniéndose roja Hermione, yo le afirmé que tu me amabas a mí y yo también te amaba a ti.

-y se quedó conforme, pregunto el rubio,

-si, contesto triste la chica,

Mione, Ginny también estuvo insistiéndome que no me case, que tu siempre ibas a amar a Potter, yo no se si será así, pero espero por el bien de los dos, que algún día llegues a estimarme, quiero que entiendas que ellos ya están casados y que Ginny no se conforma con Potter, y Ginny es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus caprichos,

Sí yo lo se, dijo Hermy

En esos momentos Molly salió al encuentro de los chicos,

-cariño, cariño, se dirigió a la muchacha, tienes que acompañarme mañana a probarte el vestido de novia,

-por supuesto Molly allí estaré,

-estaremos, dijo el rubio

-tu no lo puedes ver, dijo Molly

-esta bien, me tapo los ojos pero yo las acompaño,

-si había sido pollerudo, dijo riendo Molly,

-es que no quiero que se me escape, rió Draco,

Al llegar a la casa Draco le dijo a Harry que tenía que hablar con él y ambos entraros al despacho, Molly se fue a seguir con los preparativos, y Ginny aprovechó para atacar a Hermione.

En el despacho…

Draco le contó a Harry con lujos de detalle los planes de Bellatrix, el ojiverde se puso furioso y acordaron la manera de no dejar ni un minuto sola a la castaña, y de cual iba a ser la mejor forma de protegerla el día de la boda,

-desde el día de la boda de ustedes no me he despegado ni un minuto de Mione, dijo el rubio,

-y en las noches, pregunto un desorientado Harry,

-mi mansión esta protegida, y yo estoy en la habitación de al lado, pero eso se va a solucionar mañana cuando compartamos el cuarto, dijo Draco molesto por tener que admitir ante el ojiverde, que todavía no dormía con la chica,

- se van a ir de luna de miel, preguntó Harry,

El rubio se sorprendió, ni siquiera había pensado la posibilidad de un viaje,

-todavía no lo hemos decidido, dijo

Bueno por ahora no hay más nada que resolver dijo Harry y empezaron a salir del recinto.

Al mismo tiempo en la sala…

-te crees que te vas a salir con la tuya, le dijo una furiosa Ginny a la castaña

-estas loca, de que hablas, le dijo la castaña,

- de Draco, el no te quiere y nunca te va a querer,

-sin embargo mañana se casa conmigo, dijo es tono triunfal Hermy,

-si pero me quiere a mí, escúchame bien, santurrona, ningún hombre que haya estado en mi cama, se conformará con un poca cosa como vos, no te miraste en un espejo,

-Draco quiere casarse conmigo, dijo Hermy afligida

-no, lo hace por vengarse de mí, por que yo lo abandoné, pero sabes una cosa, él te va a dejar porque yo voy a darle un hijo,

-que!! como puedes decir eso, dijo Hermy

- porque es verdad, Draco me quiere a mí, a mí, a mí, y yo voy a darle un hijo.

-no puede ser, grito Hermione, maldita eres una maldita, todo esto es tu culpa, por que no te quedaste con tu querido Draco y me dejaste a Harry a mí,

Lo dijo de rabia, y sin pensar en sus palabras, al darse vuelta vio que el rubio la había escuchado y la miraba decepcionado, entonces se desesperó tomo su varita y desapareció.

Capitulo XVI Las verdades.

Draco y Harry corrieron a la sala,

-que pasó Ginny, pregunto un azorado ojiverde,

- no se, estaba llorando y desapareció, creo que no se quiere casar mañana, dijo la pelirroja naciéndose la ingenua,

Draco sin mediar palabra se desapareció,

Llego a su casa,

-Tomy, Tomy, gritaba el rubio,

-si, amo contesto el elfo,

-la señora, no vistes a la señora,

-no, por acá no vino la ama,

-escúchame bien Tomy la buscas por todos lados, si la encuentras le quitas la varita y me llamas, entendiste,

-sí amo, contesto el elfo,

Por Merlín dónde se habrá metido, se preguntaba Draco, si no tiene a nadie, Mierda no se me ocurre donde pueda estar, y si Bellatrix la siguió……, si nos tenía vigilados…., por dios, que esté bien, que aparezca rápido, tendría que haberle contado, así esta descuidada y si esa perra la encuentra primero, dios no quiero ni pensarlo, Draco se desapareció de nuevo fue hacia la casa de Potter, este salió desesperado,

-no esta, no esta, por ningún lado, dijo Harry toda la orden la esta buscando,

-ya se dijo Draco y desapareció, fue al pueblo a la plaza donde se estuvieron riendo hasta hace unas horas, y allí estaba, sentada en una banca, con las manos tapándose la cara, llorando desconsoladamente, el rubio se acercó despacito sin que lo viera, no quería que huyera, cuando estuvo al su lado le saco la varita y le dijo:

-Mione por que te fuiste así,

-Draco, dijo la castaña y empezó a llorar mas fuerte,

-no llores, Mione no llores, que pasó, si no quieres no nos casamos mañana, dijo el rubio,

La castaña lloro con más fuerzas,

Entonces Draco comprendió,

-Ginny, que te dijo Ginny, contéstame Hermione, estoy seguro que todo es culpa de ella,

-es que tu no sabes, ella, ella, lloraba la castaña,

-ella que Mione, dime de una vez que te dijo, por favor Mione confía en mí, suplicó Draco,

-ella, me dijo, que tu, la amabas y que nunca te enamorarías de mí, después de haberte acostado con ella, lloraba Hermy

-perra, dijo el rubio en voz baja eso es mentira, no tienes que creerle, Mione,

-es que eso no es todo, también me dijo que yo soy fea, que me mirara en el espejo,

-pero si tu eres preciosa, cómo vas a llorar por eso, dijo Draco,

-es que además me dijo que tu me ibas a dejar y te ibas a ir con ella, por que ella, lloraba la castaña,

-¿ella que? dilo de una vez, espetó Draco,

-que vos te vas a ir con ella porque esta embarazada, porque va a tener un hijo tuyo, dijo por fin Hermione en un mar de lágrimas.

-que!! grito Draco y tu le creíste, eso es mentira,

-no, no lo es, lloraba Hermy,

-claro que sí, piensa Mione, como va a tener un hijo mío, si hace como cuatro meses que no nos vemos, que no tenemos relaciones, aseguró Draco,

-pero ella lo dijo, como va a mentir con una cosa así, pregunto confundida la castaña,

-Ginny esta desquiciada, y es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que mañana nos casemos, vamos y Draco agarró a Hermione de la mano y con su varita se desapareció,

Llegaron a la casa Weslley allí estaba Ginny sola en el salón,

-Ginny con vos quería hablar dijo furioso atravesándola con la mirada Draco,

- si que quieres, dijo Ginny haciéndose la tonta,

-tu le dijiste a Mione que estas esperando un hijo mío, pregunto Draco delante de las dos chicas,

- yo?..yo?. yo no le dije nada, si no sabe que inventar para no casarse contigo, rió la pelirroja, y diciendo esto se fue,

-pero si ella me lo dijo, en serio le dijo la castaña en tono de súplica a Draco,

-lo se, lo se, dijo el muchacho dándole un beso en la mejilla, no te preocupes, se que tu no mientes, a mí no me va a envolver, ¿ves que era mentira Mione? ven vamos a buscar a Potter que estaba preocupado,

Cuando salieron al jardín, Harry venía del lago, al ver a Hermione corrió hacia ella y la abrazó,

-estas bien Mione, no te pasó nada,

-sí, estoy bien, sonrió la chica,

-me tenías muy asustado, que pasó, por que te fuiste así, estuviste llorando, dijo Harry mirando a Draco,

-no, no es nada, es que entendí algo mal, dijo contrariada,

-mal que entendiste mal, insistía el ojiverde,

-es que, es que, la castaña no sabía que decir, no le podía decir la verdad a Harry,

Entonces Draco que estaba en un costado molesto, mirando como "el marcado" abrazaba a la castaña dijo:

-Mione, se puso celosa por culpa de unas amigas del pueblo que le dijeron mentiras, tu sabes como son las mujeres cuando uno les dice que se casa con otra, dijo el rubio haciendo una risita, pero ya esta todo aclarado no amor, le dijo mirando a Mione,

-si por supuesto, ya no tengo dudas, dijo la chica,

-muy bien todo solucionado, Potter tu le dices al ministerio, le preguntó el rubio,

-si yo me encargo contestó el ojiverde,

Entonces nos vamos, Molly ya debe estar esperando de la modista recuerdas Mione, es verdad dijo la chica, se despidieron del ojiverde, Draco agarró su varita y desaparecieron.

Antes de entrar a la tienda el rubio se detuvo, miró a la castaña y le dijo:

Mione, creo que he sido injusto contigo presionándote con esto del casamiento, todavía estas a tiempo y yo no me voy a enojar si no lo quieres hacer, para mí no es difícil llevar una vida de casado con tigo, tu eres todo lo que un hombre busca en una mujer, pero si tu dudas, si no quieres, si solo es por salvarle el pellejo a Potter y crees que nunca te enamorarás de mí, todavía podes negarte.

Se lo dijo con una tristeza tal, es que en el fondo de su corazón quería realmente ese matrimonio y no era solo por vengarse de los Potter, es que desde la muerte de su madre en manos de su padre, esos días acompañado de la castaña fueron los más felices que él recordaba,

Hermione respiro hondo y le respondió: tu eres más de lo que cualquier mujer quiere como marido, yo quiero intentarlo, yo quiero casarme con vos y diciendo esto se acerco al rubio y le besó la mejilla, ambos sonrieron y entraron a la tienda.

Capítulo XVII La confeción

Ambos entraron riendo a la tienda, Molly salió al encuentro

-chicos me tenían preocupada, dijo la Sra Weslley

-perdón Molly nos retrasamos un poco, sonrió Hermi,

- bueno pasa al probador y tú Draco quédate acá, espeto Molly

La castaña pasó sin chistar al probador y el rubio se quedo sentado en el salón pensando en su boda del día siguiente, de repente empezó a pensar en Bellatrix y en tratar de adivinar cual seria su ataque, trataba de pensar como mortífago para poder descubrir sus planes, en eso escucho una voz, conocida

-Potter, que haces acá, preguntó el rubio,

-por que no estas con Mione, le dijo el ojiverde,

-es que se está probando el vestido de novia y no me dejan pasar, tu sabes Molly dice que no debo verla así vestida hasta mañana, contestó contrariado el rubio,

-entonces voy yo, afirmó Harry,

-que pasa, dijo el rubio tomando a Harry de la solapa,

-tuve noticias de Snape, hubo un ataque de mortífagos en Sant George, mataron a dos hijos de muggles y Bellatrix dejo dicho que no iban a terminar las matanzas hasta que no acabaran con la vida de Hermione Granger, después de eso el ministerio se lleno de llamados de todos lados, preguntando quien era Hermione y por que están ocurriendo las muertes, luego de la boda tienes que desaparecer con ella, Dumbledor ya tiene un sitio para la luna de miel,

Draco lo soltó y Harry entró al probador, el rubio se quedo atónito con la noticia, ahora todos los pueblos brujos temerosos querrán la cabeza de la castaña con tal de no ser perjudicados, Mierda, esa Bellatrix sí sabia lo que hacía, cualquier infeliz podía delatarlos,

Mientras tanto en el probador,

-¿Harry que haces aquí?, preguntó la castaña

-Mione estas hermosa realmente hermosa, dijo el ojiverde,

-Gracias contestó la castaña y sus mejillas eran de un color rojo muy intenso,

-pasa algo ¿y Ginny? preguntó Molly

-ella se quedó en la mansión y no pasa nada sólo tenía un mensaje del ministerio para Malfoy, dijo el muchacho ,

-Draco y tú están muy raros últimamente, dijo la Sra Weslley

Mione sonrió y dijo -a mi me alegra que por fin se lleven bien,

Molly también rió,

El vestido de Hermione era hermoso de seda blanca, y muchos volados de tul muy entallado al cuerpo, en la parte superior los hombros al descubierto y la tela formaba una especie de mangas cortas, la parte delantera drapeada con pequeños bordados, una pollera muy acampanada, y la cola de muchos metros de tela, también tenia un par de guantes blancos……..

Cuando ya se hubo cambiado todos fueron al encuentro de Draco que ya de la impaciencia paseaba de un lado para el otro,

-por fin Mione dijo abrasando a la chica, realmente pensé que habías huido, dijo sonriendo el rubio,

-acá la tienes sana y salva rió Molly

Sana y salva pensó Draco, si así tenía que estar siempre sana y salva.

El día pasó volando y esa noche la castaña tardó en dormirse pensando que era la última noche que dormía sola, eso le generaba mucho miedo e incertidumbre, ella nunca había estado con un hombre en una situación intima y los nervios la mataban -y sí no le gusto, y si Ginny tiene razón y me compara con ella, ella es más, más, bueno ella sabe de estas cosas, siempre se reía de mí porque no la dejaba ni que me lo contara, dios por que no la habré escuchado por lo menos sabría que hacer o que decir, y si Draco no me quiere más después de mañana, bueno en realidad ni siquiera se si me quiere hoy, dios que a él le guste, ayúdame diosito a no decepcionarlo y hacerlo bien , con todos estos pensamientos la castaña se quedo dormida.

Draco también tardó en dormirse, él no veía la hora de estar en la noche de bodas y tener a la castaña sola y dispuesta toda para él, el solo pensarlo y saber que estaba tan cerca lo volvía loco, sabía que la chica era virgen y eso hacia que la amara más, amara sí, auque le costara admitirlo se había enamorado rabiosamente de su enemiga de tantos años, cómo la había hecho sufrir todos esos años, como se enojaba cuando él la provocaba y ahora estaba ahí al alcance de su mano, pero tengo que resistir se decía y poniendo mucha fuerza de voluntad el rubio se quedo dormido.

El día había llegado todo los preparativos listos, Draco y Hermione se habían levantado temprano, estaban desayunando cuando apareció una visita inesperada,

-lo buscan amo, dijo Tomy,

-quien es Tomy, preguntó el rubio,

-soy yo, dijo una voz conocida y enseguida entro Ginny tras la mirada atónita de los muchachos,

-Ginny qué haces aquí, grito Draco,

Ginny corrió hacia él lo agarró del cuello y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente, el rubio se la desprendió como pudo,

-Ginny, que haces y la zamarreó,

-no te cases, huroncito, no te cases, yo te amo, podemos ser amantes, no te cases, me divorcio de Harry, y se hecho a llorar,

Mione estaba perpleja, el rubio furioso, y Ginny lloraba y lloraba,

-Ginny, dijo el rubio tratando de tranquilizarse, yo ya no te quiero, me entiendes, no estaría contigo ni que te separes, ni de amantes, ni de nada, ahora yo amo a Mione y ella va a ser mi mujer entiendes,

-la castaña enrojeció, y comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente, Draco acababa de decir que la amaba y ella sintió que ya no le importaba que Harry fuera libre, ahora solo le importaba su futuro marido.

Capitulo XVIII El casamiento

Draco le pidió a Tomy que acompañara a Ginny a la puerta y ésta no tubo más remedio que irse,

-estas bien, le preguntó el rubio a la castaña,

-si, y vos,……sorprendido, respondió el rubio no la creía capaz de llegar a tanto,

-es que te ama, dijo Hermione,

-no lo creo, es un capricho, como antes lo era Potter, …………Draco titubeó y dijo: yo termino de confesar que te amo, y tu Mione tú me amas, le pregunto el rubio tomándola de la cintura y acercando su cara a la de ella,

La castaña enrojeció nuevamente – yo, yo, dijo titubeando, Draco la soltó, no, esta bien no me hagas caso, no se porque te pregunté eso yo se perfectamente que tu amas a Potter,

-no es así, dijo la castaña, es que a mi me cuesta decirlo, es que yo estoy dándome cuenta que te quiero, que te amo y se puso a llorar,

Draco la abrazó y la besó y con una sonrisa le preguntó y por que lloras Mione,

-no se, dijo ella haciendo puchero, pero estoy feliz, y tengo muchas ganas de llorar,

-Mione ese corazón tuyo, dijo Draco abrazándola y besándola nuevamente.

La noche llegó Hermione estaba cambiada con su vestido, hermosa esperando que el Sr Weslley la venga a buscar, cuando entro Ginny,

- que haces aquí dijo temerosa la castaña,

-solo vine a decirte que auque te cases hoy, yo voy a lograr que Draco vuelva conmigo, el sólo te esta usando, tiene mil mujeres mejores, tú ni siquiera sirves para complacerlo en la cama, mojigata, santurrona, pronto se va a sacar el gusto y te va a tirar, y diciendo esto se fue dando un portazo,

-no tengo que llorar, no tengo que llorar, se repetía la castaña, en ese momento llegó el padrino

-estas lista Hermione, preguntó el Sr Weslley,

-si estoy lista, y ambos salieron al salón,

Comenzó la música y todos miraron a la castaña, Draco la veía aproximarse y no podía creer la emoción que sentía, ella parecía un ángel , Hermione avanzaba y miraba a todos los brujos que habían asistido, era una fiesta maravillosa, miró al frente y ahí estaba él, espléndido, con su cabellera rubia que llegaba casi hasta los hombros, sus ojos grises intensos, sus labios carnosos, su porte, su elegancia, estaba vestido con un smoking negro, y la miraba sonriente, la chica temblaba, al llegar el rubio le dio la mano con fuerza, ella sonrió como en tan pocos días podía conocerla tanto, pensó,

el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia, era el mismo que había casado a Harry la semana anterior, hace sólo una semana atrás era increíble,

Estamos reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de la Sta Hermione Jane Granger con el Sr Draco Malfoy… la ceremonia fue hermosa y sencilla los novios intercambiaron los anillos ….los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar ala novia concluyó el párroco, Draco tomo a su esposa y la besó muy tiernamente, estaban saliendo hacia el salón cuando en un costado ambos vieron a Ginny, estaba parada al lado de Harry y miraba a los recién casados con odio, un odio profundo, Draco agarró a la castaña y se fue al salón, todos felicitaban a la pareja, brujos del ministerio, la tropilla de Draco en pleno, empezó a sonar la música los novios bailaban el vals, eran una pareja perfecta, luego bailaron con los padrinos, Molly estaba muy emocionada quería a Hermione como a una hija, luego se acercó Harry, la castaña lo miró a los ojos,

-que seas muy feliz, Mione dijo el chico,

-gracias dijo, la castaña,

- si alguna vez él te hace algo malo, no dudes en pedirme ayuda,

- todo esta bien Harry, Draco es incapaz de eso,

Mientras tanto la otra pareja

-le voy a pedir el divorcio a Harry, dijo Ginny

-no lo hagas te equivocarás, dijo el rubio,

-no entiendo cómo podes creer que ella te quiera, Mione siempre querrá a Harry, tu eres un tonto si piensas que ella va a ser realmente tuya, cuando estén haciendo el amor suspirará por Harry, pensará en él y con lo estúpida que es hasta dirá su nombre, ya lo veraz, sentenció la pelirroja,

Draco fue hasta donde estaba Hermione y empezó a bailar de nuevo con ella, le dio un beso, otro, y otro más quería borrar de su cerebro las hirientes palabras de Ginny, no era cierto Mione lo iba a amar, lo tenía que amar, por el bien de los dos, él no iba a permitir una traición, no de ella, no de la mujer más buena y pura que había conocido nunca, si ella lo traicionaba, su mundo se caería, no tendría sentido su vida,

-estas bien Draco, le preguntó la castaña, estas sudando,

-es que hace calor, y este traje de muñequito rieron los dos,

-Draco la volvió a besar, miró a su mujer y le dijo:

-que te parece si nos desaparecemos Mione,

-lo que tu digas, respondió la castaña,

-Draco tomo la varita y se desaparecieron, hacia la luna de miel.


	5. Chapter 5

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo XIX La noche de bodas.

Llegaron a una habitación esplendida, grande y con paredes blancas, había muchas flores, la decoración era en degradé de marrones, tenía un yacuzy muy grande separado por unas puertas de vidrio, la cama era enorme llena de almohadones de seda, con un acolchado sedoso de color marrón claro, todo era muy cálido, sobre una mesita ratona se encontraba una botella con dos copas, ese viejo loco si sabe lo que hace, pensó el rubio con una sonrisa, Hermione estaba inquieta,

-salgamos al pasillo le dijo el rubio,

-¿que?, dijo la castaña no entendiendo,

-ven Draco la agarro de una mano y ambos salieron al pasillo, entonces la tomó en sus brazos y la entró alzada a la habitación, Hermione reía,

-es una costumbre muggle para la buena suerte, le dijo a la chica,

-si, lo sé, le contesto Hermy, lo que me sorprende es que tu lo sepas,

-es que he estado averiguando, sonrió Draco, como tu viviste en un mundo muggle, ven, y la agarro nuevamente y la sentó en la cama, brindemos le dijo sirviendo las copas,

-por nuestra felicidad, dijo Draco,

-por nuestra felicidad, sonrió Hermione,

-por que nunca me dejes, dijo el rubio,

-yo nunca te voy a dejar, dijo asombrada la castaña,

-bueno brindemos por eso, dijo el rubio

-por que nunca me dejes tu a mi, dijo sonriendo la chica,

-por que nunca me dejes tú, dijo el chico y se echaron a reír,

Tomaron la bebida, Hermione no era habitué al alcohol, ya se sentía un poco mareada,

Dejaron a un costado las copas Draco la empezó a besar, la chica temblaba, Draco la besó más dulcemente, le empezó a desprender el vestido, ella todavía tenía su vestido de novia, él ya estaba en camisa, la seguía besando, la inclinó sobre la cama, el vestido de Hermione ya estaba en el suelo, Draco con un movimiento hizo descender la luz, no quería que la castaña se avergonzara, los besos cada vez eran más dulcemente apasionados, se acostó a su lado, le quito las medias, las ligas, mientras él se seguía desvistiendo, por último la ropa interior de ambos, dejo de besarla y le preguntó,

-estas bien Mione,

-si, gimió ella,

se siguieron besando y sus cuerpos se unieron, con el placer y la felicidad que sólo dos personas que se aman profundamente pueden experimentar,

-te amo, Mione,

-te amo Draco,

-¿nunca me vas a abandonar? Preguntó el rubio,

-nunca, te lo juro, le dijo la castaña,

-más te vale, dijo sonriendo el chico,

-me tienes embrujado, ya no podría vivir sin ti, dijo draco,

-yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti, dijo la castaña,

-Mione tu crees en el destino, preguntó el chico,

-si, dijo ella,

-bueno, tú eres mi destino, ahora lo sé, dijo él

-sí, es algo muy raro lo que nos pasó, dijo ella

-hermosamente raro, dijo él

-Mione, pensaste en tener hijos,

-hijos, no la verdad, no lo pensé

-yo quiero muchos, niñas lindas como tú, y varoncitos,

-te parece bien tres, dijo ella,

-mejor cuatro, dijo riendo él,

- me convenciste que sean cuatro,

-Mione,

-¿Qué?

-eres una excelente bruja, me tienes completamente embrujado,

- y tu a mí,

y ya agotados se quedaron dormidos abrazados

Capitulo XX Los celos.

La primera que se despertó fue Hermione, Draco la tenía sujeta con un brazo pasado sobre sus pechos, ella se movió un poco y con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana lo observó dormir, parecía un niñito desprotegido, a Hermy le dio mucha ternura recordar la conversación de la noche anterior acerca de los hijos que pensaba tener, en realidad sólo ahora la castaña se ponía a pensar en la difícil vida que el rubio había llevado, su soledad del colegio donde sus amigos sólo lo eran por interés, su despreciable padre, al cual el rubio trato de complacer en sus primeros años de vida, y el dolor de saber que había sido su él, el asesino de su madre, sí ella no le había mentido lo amaba no sabía desde cuando pero era un amor sincero, corrió el brazo del chico de encima de ella no sin asombrarse de lo pesado que era, se incorporó y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Draco se sobresalto,

-arriba dormilón, le dijo la castaña con ternura,

-hola Mione, le dijo Draco y se incorporó y comenzó a besarla, ambos tomaron un baño en el yacuzy y luego desayunaron,

-te gusta la vida de casada, le preguntó Draco,

-sí mucho, dijo la castaña y se puso colorada,

-Mione, no tienes que tener vergüenza con migo,

- lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar, dijo la chica,

Draco se le abalanzó la tiro sobre la cama y se amaron nuevamente…..

La semana pasó entre amor, besos y risas,

-Mione hoy tenemos que regresar,

-si lose, dijo la castaña

-voy a pedir al ministerio que me asignen trabajo de escritorio, no quiero ir más a las batallas, no quiero que te quedes sola,

-harías eso por mí, dijo Hermione, si a ti te encanta ser el jefe de batallón,

- si, pero es peligroso, no es que tenga miedo, aclaró Draco, es que no quiero volver con una pierna menos y que tu tengas que soportarme, rió, antes me daba lo mismo, pero ahora estas tu, dijo el rubio

-me haría muy feliz que dejes de pelear y te quedes en el ministerio, aseguró Hermione

-Mione, podríamos trabajar juntos, tu eres muy buena en ese campo y además te tendría vigilada, rió Draco.

-um um…. tendré que pensarlo, rió la castaña por el tema de la vigilancia,

- o trabajas conmigo o te quedas en casa lavando pisos, le dijo el rubio haciéndose el enojado,

-no, no me voy con vos dijo risueña la castaña,

Juntaron toda la ropa y se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy

-hogar dulce hogar, dijo draco,

-amos, amos, que alergia volvieron, dijo el elfo emocionado

-Tomy como estas, dijo Hermione y se acercó al elfo para besarlo,

-la ama dio un beso a Tomy, la ama dio un beso a Tomy,

-calla Tomy que me voy a poner celoso, dijo Draco,

- no el amo no tiene que estar celoso de Tomy, contesto el elfo

Todos rieron,

-vamos Tomy has una buena comida que tengo hambre atrasada, rió Draco

-insinúas que cocino mal, dijo la castaña,

-no amor, es solo cuando no quieres utilizar magia, y empego a reír,

-Tomy, hace una buena comida a los amos, se fue diciendo el elfo

Los días transcurrían tranquilos, ambos trabajaban en el ministerio, eran realmente felices, Draco en realidad dejo las batallas por que su misión desde antes de la boda era proteger a Hermione, igualmente no extrañaba para nada, estaba feliz de compartir los días con su mujer, pero hoy tenía que ir a una reunión con Snape y la castaña no podía estar presente,

-Tomy, llamo Draco,

-si amo, dijo el elfo,

-yo tengo que salir unos minutos y Mione se quedará sola en la casa, la tienes vigilada, no la dejas salir a ningún lado y no dejas entrar a nadie, bueno si a los vecinos, no a Ginny, entendiste,

-si amo, vigilo a la ama, no la dejo salir, no entra Sra Ginny, no entran extraños, sí vecinos,

-muy bien Tomy, se alejo diciendo el rubio,

-al rato de marcharse Draco, suena el timbre,

-Tomy atiende, dijo el elfo,

-pase, Sr Potter,

-quien es, dijo la castaña mientras entraba al salón,

-hola, Harry dijo la castaña sorprendida,

-hola Mione, dijo el ojiverde dándole un beso.

-Draco no esta, dijo rápidamente Hermy,

-si lo sé, dijo Harry,

La castaña se sorprendió y se puso muy nerviosa, el hecho que Harry fuera sabiendo que no estaba su marido no le gustaba,

-pasa algo Harry, le preguntó,

-no me invitas a sentarme, dijo risueño el ojiverde,

-si perdona, toma asiento, es que me extraña tu visita,

-en realidad quería hablar con vos Mione, se trata de Ginny,

-Ginny, dijo asustada Hermione,

-si, creo que me equivoque al casarme con ella,

-pero Harry tu estas muy enamorado de ella,

-ahora no lo sé, creo que fue un error, ella esta siempre malhumorada, no es la misma de antes, creo que no me quiere ni yo la quiero a ella, sabes una cosa Mione yo tendría que haberme casado con vos,

La cara de Hermione no podía estar más roja.

En esos momentos entra Draco que al ver al ojiverde frunce el ceño y clava la mirada a la castaña,

-Draco amor, mira quien nos ha venido a visitar, dice Hermione poniéndose más colorada,

-Malfoy, saluda Harry poniéndose de pie,

-hola Potter, que te trae por acá,

-solo vine a visitar a Mione, dijo Harry desafiante,

-bueno la próxima vez espero estar en casa así nos visitas a los dos, dijo Draco furioso, -así será dijo Harry, bueno me retiro y acercándose a Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla,

-Tomy, grito Draco, acompaña al señor a la puerta,

-si amo, dijo afligido el elfo,

En cuanto se fueron Draco miró a Hermione y le dijo:

-Mione, se puede saber a que vino "el marcado".

Capítulo XXI El amor

La chica se puso pálida, empezó a explicar a Draco que la miraba furioso,

-bueno en realidad Harry vino sólo de visitas,

-pero él sabía perfectamente que yo tenía una reunión en el ministerio la cual se suspendió al rato de comenzar sino yo hubiera llegado mucho más tarde,

Hermione, se puso muy nerviosa y colorada,

-yo no sé porque vino sabiendo que tu no estabas, él sólo vino como amigo a contarme ciertos problemas, dijo la castaña,

-que problemas tiene, si se puede saber, dijo el rubio,

-son con Ginny,

-y a que vino a que lo consueles? Si tiene problemas con esa perra es su culpa, porque se quiso casar con ella,

-tu también te querías casar con ella, dijo la castaña a los gritos,

- bueno, bueno al fin muestras las garras, dijo el rubio quiero que me cuentes todo,

-no tengo mucho que contar, dijo Hermione Harry vino a decirme que cometió un error al casarse con Ginny, que ella no es como antes, que Ginny no lo quiere y que él tampoco la quiere a ella,

-maldito Potter, dijo el rubio, como él no puede ser feliz viene a arruinar nuestra felicidad,

-pero si él no arruinó nada, dijo la castaña,

-claro que sí, tu estabas toda colorada y nerviosa, cuando yo llegue, dijo el rubio

-es que cuando te vi me dió miedo, se excusó la castaña,

-miedo por que, según tú era una visita de lo más inocente, dijo el rubio,

-no se, yo soy así, me da miedo que pienses mal de mi, me mirabas enojado, y yo no sabía que hacer ni que decir, y se puso a llorar,

- Mione lo siento, lo siento yo sé que tu no tienes la culpa que ese idiota haya venido a confesar sus frustraciones, pero me pongo loco cuando lo veo cerca tuyo, le rompería la cara a trompadas sin motivo, no llores ven y la agarro, la abrazó y la besó, me perdonas, Mione me perdonas,

-esta bien, dijo la castaña, pero no quiero que dudes de mí, tu eres mi esposo y yo te quiero, y jamás haría nada por detrás tuyo,

-es tu culpa Mione, me vuelves loco, me tienes totalmente embrujado, loco no soportaría perderte,

-no me perderás, dijo la castaña.

Unas horas más tarde, luego de muchos arrumacos Draco invitó a su mujer a ir al pueblo ya que él tenía que hacer unas compras y de paso ir a la taberna a tomar unas cervezas de manteca, la muchacha se arreglo para la ocasión y ambos salieron felices.

El día era estupendo y al llegar al pueblo pasearon, hicieron compras, y llegaron a la taberna se sentaron en una mesa alejada y estaban de lo más contentos cuando un revuelo se armó, no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que draco vio a un mortífago, al suelo le grito a Hermione sacó su varita y empezó a pelear, la castaña hizo lo propio y empezaron a pelear, un mortífago mato al cantinero y enseguida pusieron la marca tenebrosa , Draco y Hermione luchaban contra un grupo cuando entro Bellatrix sin capucha y al ver a la castaña le lanzo un avada kedabra la luz verde viajaba hacia el pecho de la chica, en ese instante Draco se interpuso cayendo al suelo ante el estupor de la castaña que con un grito de NO , lanzó un hechizo a Bellatrix que la tiró fuera del recinto, enseguida miembros de la orden que habían visto la marca se encargaron de combatir a los restantes mortífagos, Hermione se arrodilló al lado de Draco lloraba y lo abrazaba,

-no, no por que lo hiciste, era para mí, la maldición era para mí, lloraba a los gritos la castaña, el chico se desangraba, la maldición no le había dado de lleno por eso no estaba muerto, pero si lo hirió profundamente, Draco háblame no te mueras, suplicaba la castaña, no te mueras por favor, yo te amo, no me dejes Draco, lloraba Hermione,

El muchacho con las últimas fuerzas que tenía abrió los ojos miró a la chica, le sonrió y le dijo,

-amor, si me muero tienes que prometerme que te casarás con Harry,

-que, estas loco, no te vas a morir, y ya no me voy a casar con Harry,

-amor, prométemelo, él te protegerá, por favor, por favor,

-no, como me pides eso,

-amor, por favor,

-esta bien te lo prometo, pero tu no te vas a morir, Draco, Draco,

Al escuchar la promesa el rubio sonrió y dejo de respirar.

Capitulo XXII La confeción

-Draco, Draco, gritaba Hermione, no te mueras, por favor, Draco, no te mueras-, en esos momentos Snape corrió hacia ellos y empezó a friccionar el pecho del joven con masajes cardíacos tomo su varita y los tres desaparecieron, llegaron al hospital San Murgo, Hermione seguía gritando y Snape con los masajes, rápidamente un grupo de medimagos lo llevaron a una sala especial arrancándolo de los brazos de la castaña, que lloraba empapada en sangre,- que no se muera, que no se muera-,

-va a estar bien, le dijo Snape y la abrazó, la chica se asombró del afecto del profesor que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero el rubio había sido siempre su debilidad, el hecho de ser hijo de Narcisa lo explicaba, ambos se sentaron en la sala de espera, Snape limpio la sangre del vestido de la castaña con un hechizo, y dijo:

-Draco no quería que lo supieras, pero a estas alturas es necesario ponerte al tanto bajo mi responsabilidad, la chica abrió los ojos,

-que profesor, dígame por favor,

-desde que se conoció el noviazgo y casamiento de ustedes, Bellatrix junto con los mortífagos reclutados, tienen como objetivo acabar con tu vida,

-que? entonces Draco, lo sabía, quedó confundida la castaña,

-para Bellatrix fue una provocación que tú hija de muggles y Draco entregador del señor oscuro se casen, esto te lo digo Granger por que tienes que estar alerta, ya Draco no te puede proteger, cuando la castaña escuchó esas palabras empezó a llorar desgarradamente, no, no se puede morir por mi culpa, no, no, no, en esos momentos llegaba Dumbledor,

Hermione estas bien, dijo el anciano mirando a la chica, pero entonces la marca,

-mataron al cantinero, contesto Snape, pero Draco esta grave, la castaña lloraba más,

-Severius, ve a ver si puedes averiguar algo del chico, yo me quedo con Hermione,

-Master, me tomé el atrevimiento de contarle a Granger la situación,

-gracias Severius, no podíamos ocultárselo más, por su bien,

-eso pensé Master, y diciendo esto Snape se retiró en busca de información,

-tranquila Hermione dijo el anciano sonriendo, abrazando a la castaña, Malfoy es fuerte y ahora tiene por quien vivir, la castaña sonrió también y ambos se quedaron abrasados y en silencio,

De repente salió un medimago y dijo: necesitamos sangre para el paciente Malfoy, yo puedo dar se apresuró a decir Hermione, no yo soy su misma sangre, dijo Snape que regresaba,

-sí Severius hazlo tu, le dijo el anciano, y Snape se retiro con el medimago.

Mientras tanto en la casa Weslley

-Harry, Harry, esta la marca tenebrosa en el pueblo gritaba Molly asustada,

Hermione pensó el muchacho,

-quédense todos aquí , dijo Harry desapareciendo,

Llego a la mansión Malfoy,

Hermione, Hermione gritaba en la sala,

-Tomy apareció, Señor Potter, que hace usted aquí los amos no están,

-como que no están a dónde fueron, preguntó asustado Harry,

-se fueron hace como dos horas, al pueblo, dijo el elfo,

Harry se desapareció hacia el pueblo, cuando llegó a la taberna, un grupo de la ordén estaba allí,

-Que le pasó a Hermione, preguntó a los gritos,

-tranquilo Harry ella está bien, le contestó Lupin, el que está grave es Malfoy,

-Malfoy, repitió el ojiverde,

-sí, se interpuso ante una maldición imperdonable que le mandó Bellatrix a Hermione, confirmo el licántropo

-una maldición imperdonable, repitió el ojiverde,

-sí, un avada kedabra , dijo Lupin,

Harry se quedo callado y pensando, Malfoy grave, grave y si muriera… y si Malfoy muriera, Mione estaría libre de nuevo, libre para él, pero pronto alejó esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza, él no era así se dijo, el no podía desear la muerte a nadie,

Pensó en ir al hospital, pero no, no quería ver a Mione llorando por el rubio, no lo resistiría, como pude ser tan idiota y no casarme con ella se repetía, entonces decidió volver a su casa, bueno a la casa de Ginny, tenía que hablar con ella y pedirle la separación.

Apareció en el salón y ahí estaba Molly,

-Harry querido que ha pasado por que la marca tenebrosa, dinos hijo por favor,

-hubo un ataque de mortífagos en el pueblo, dijo Harry, Ginny acababa de llegar,

mataron al cantinero del a taberna blanca, y Malfoy está gravemente herido,

-no, no grito Ginny, Draco no puede ser,

-y tu que tienes que ver con Draco, preguntó Molly,

-Draco tengo que ir a verlo, gritó Ginny, y se fue corriendo a la habitación, Harry fue tras ella,

-Ginny ¿que te pasa? Dijo el ojiverde,

-tengo que verlo ¿no entiendes? Tengo que estar ahí

-no no entiendo grito Harry, y me gustaría entender, por que no me explicas,

Ginny enloqueció la angustia de saber a Draco grave, y el pensar que Harry no la dejaría ir hizo que explotara,

-¿quieres saber?¿quieres saber? Dijo con tono burlón, bueno te voy a contar,

Draco y yo fuimos amantes, dijo la pelirroja,

-que? no puede ser si el esta con Mione, dijo el ojiverde,

-sí el está con esa santurrona, para vengarse de mí,

-estas loca,

-no, no lo estoy, loca estuve cuando abandoné al amor de mi vida para casarme con vos,

Yo era la prometida de Draco, pero el se fue a una misión muchos meses y cuando tu llegaste, yo me deje llevar por tus halagos y cuando me pediste en matrimonio pensé que Draco no regresaría por mí y te acepté, Draco luego volvió estaba furioso, quería contarte todo, y ahí la santurrona lo convenció y se entregó a él para que no te dijera nada, Draco obviamente se aprovecho de la situación pero no la quiere, ahora entiendes quiero ir al hospital grito Ginny,

-maldito Malfoy, como pudo aprovecharse así de Mione, pensó Harry si no está muerto lo voy a matar con mis propias manos.

Capitulo XXIII El complot

Snape salió de la sala de terapia,

-¿como esta?, corrió a preguntar la castaña,

- va a estar bien, perdió mucha sangre pero la está recuperando, me tomé el atrevimiento de mandar a buscar a Madame Pompey y ella ya está con él,

-Gracias, dijo la castaña y le dio a Snape un beso en la mejilla,

Dumbledor se sonrió esa situación lo tenía lo más divertido, sabia que Draco era como un hijo de Severius, también sabía que la Sta Pompey estaba perdidamente enamorada de Snape y que cualquier cosa que éste le pidiera Pompy lo haría al instante, además el cariñoso beso de Hermione hizo que el profesor se sonrojara,

-Severius que dijo Pompy, preguntó el anciano,

-dice que el muchacho esta muy débil, que por suerte la maldición sólo lo rozó, sino hubiese muerto al instante, y que no tiene ningún órgano vital comprometido, dijo Snape,

-gracias a Merlin, dijo la castaña, ¿no lo puedo ver?,

-cuando salga Pompy le preguntaremos, sonrió Dumbledor,

-en eso se apareció Tomy llorando y con una canasta llena de comida,

-ama, ama, como esta el señor, dijo llorando a mares el elfo,

La muchacha lo abrazó,

-tranquilo Tomy el esta mejor,

-Coqui, la elfina de los Weslley, me contó lo del amo, decía en un mar de lágrimas el elfo, le traje comida ama,

-eres un elfo tan bueno, dijo Hermione y le dio un beso, el elfo lloró más fuerte,

-usted ama, es la mejor ama que podía tener Tomy, dijo llorando a los gritos,

Hermione miró a Dumbledor y le dijo, ya no le pido más que me llame por mi nombre es inútil, el anciano rió,

Pompey apareció en la puerta de la habitación dónde estaba Draco, todos de se levantaron y fueron hacia ella,

-el muchacho esta estable, dijo la medimaga, quiero que Hermione esté a su lado, es muy importante que le dé ánimo, y que le repita cuanto lo quiere, en estos casos tan graves, las ganas de vivir del paciente es fundamentar, también lo es que despierte lo antes posible que salga del estado de coma,

-si, ¿donde esta? Se apresuró a decir la castaña,

- yo te llevo, pero no llores, él te escucha, sabe de vos auque no pueda moverse, demuéstrale que estás bien y fuerte, creo que lo peor hasta ahora es que no sabe de ti y esta inquieto, ven conmigo, y diciendo esto la llevó hasta donde estaba Draco,

La castaña se abalanzó a la cama y lo beso reiteradamente, estaba tan lindo le habían puesto un pijama de hospital color verde agua, su cabellera rubia, sus ojos cerrados sus labios carnosos, estaba inmóvil, Hermione le tomo la mano, esa mano que siempre la agarraba en los peores momentos dándole ánimo ahora estaba quieta Hermione la besó y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por sus mejillas, Madame Pompey le repitió háblele Sra Malfoy, la muchacha tragó saliva,

- Draco mi amor, ponte bien, vamos, yo te necesito, todos te necesitamos, afuera esta Snape, Dumbledor, hasta Tomy vino, también Pompy dejo el colegio para estar con vos, vamos amor, yo te quiero, te amo, te necesito, te quiero en casa conmigo, tienes que despertar vida, hazlo por mí, por nosotros, quiero tener esos cuatro hijos que dijimos, amor despierta, la castaña le hablo por horas pero el rubio no reaccionaba, la cara de Pompy cada vez era más preocupada, Hermione se daba cuenta.

Mientras tanto en la casa Wesley

-Mira Ginny deja de llorar, grito Harry,

-vamos a ponernos de acuerdo, a mí no me interesas, yo me dí cuenta que amo a Mione, y voy a hacer todo lo posible por salvarla de las garras de ese infeliz, pero por ahora no podemos decirle nada a tus padres ni a los demás, quiero hablar con Mione y ver como hacemos para que ella se divorcie rápidamente de ese infeliz así también lo hacemos nosotros, tu luego haces lo que quieras, yo voy a salvar a Mione de ese matrimonio ridículo que nunca tubo que aceptar, dijo Harry,

-pero ella lo hizo por el amor que sentía hacia ti, dijo Ginny,

-ahora lo sé, y nunca me lo voy a perdonar, que por mi culpa haya sufrido así, las humillaciones que el desgraciado de Malfoy le habrá hecho, lo voy a destruir,

-no, eso no, dijo Ginny, tienes que prometerme que Draco es para mí, yo lo amo, y no voy a permitir que le hagas nada,

-esta bien, pero te lo llevas lejos no quiero volver a verlo,

-no te preocupes no lo veras, y diciendo esto ambos desaparecieron con rumbo al hospital.

Hermione estaba muy ocupada Draco no reaccionaba, ya no sabia que decir ,ni a quien suplicar, de repente entro alguien,

-Harry, que haces acá, dijo la castaña,

-Mione, mi amor tienes que perdonarme, dijo el ojiverde,

-Harry te volviste loco, que estas diciendo,

-que lo se todo, escuchaste mi amor, lo se todo, dijo Harry y se abalanzó a la castaña que rápidamente se soltó,

-tu estas loco, no se de lo que hablas, pero yo no soy tu amor, tu amor es Ginny, y si no es así por lo menos yo no lo soy, dijo enojada la castaña,

-no finjas más Mione yo se que lo hiciste por mí, que te sacrificaste por mi felicidad, ya se que Ginny y este desgraciado eran amantes, y que te obligó a casarte con él, pero yo te vengo a buscar, tu te vienes conmigo, y te divorcias de él,

-Harry vete de aquí, mi marido esta muy enfermo, y yo lo amo, escuchaste yo amo a Draco, él es mi vida, y yo no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado, vete ahora mismo, yo no puedo estar peleando contigo, en realidad no se como lograste entrar, ni Snape pudo hacerlo,

-Mione yo soy Harry Potter y puedo hacer muchas cosas que otros no, por eso tu te vienes conmigo, y abalanzándose puso a la muchacha contra la pared y empezó a besarla de una manera grosera, como fuera de sí, Hermione no podía escapar,

-déjame , Harry déjame decía tratando de empujarlo,

-no!! te vienes conmigo, gritó el ojiverde,

en ese momento se escucho un vaso estrellarse en el piso,

-Draco, mi amor, dijo Hermione


	6. Chapter 6

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo XXIV El despertar.

El ruido fue estrepitoso, de inmediato entraron Madame Pompey acompañada por Snape,

-que hace aquí Sr Potter, dijo inmediatamente la medimaga,

-nada ya me iba, contestó el ojiverde y se marchó enfurecido,

-Draco, amor, dijo la castaña y fue hacia la cama donde estaba su marido, ¿estas bien? ¿reaccionaste?,

El rubio la miro sonrió y se volvió a dormir,

-que fue exactamente lo que pasó, preguntó la medimaga,

-bueno, en realidad, titubeaba la castaña,

-Hermione comprenderás que yo necesito saber que pasó exactamente, como fue que Malfoy reaccionó,

La castaña se puso roja, Snape le miraba y la medimaga no le quitaba la vista,

La chica respiró y dijo

-es que estaba Harry y él está un poco confundido, no se lleva bien con Ginny y cree que yo estoy enamorada de él, cree que yo no amo a Draco,

-pero tú lo amas, de dijo Snape,

-claro que sí, yo amo a mi marido, yo amo a Draco, pero Harry se abalanzó y empezó a besarme yo trataba de defenderme y en eso se sintió el ruido,

-vaya, vaya, dijo Pompy, Potter no se dio cuenta que le dio el mejor motivo a Malfoy para reaccionar, los celos son un gran motivo, sí señor dijo riendo, un enorme motivo, Hermione quédate con él, va a dormir unas horas y despertará, ha hecho un gran esfuerzo al evocar un hechizo en forma mental, sobretodo un hechizo de desplazamiento, tu marido es muy inteligente, le dijo sonriendo a la chica, sí señor muy inteligente y se retiró junto con Snape.

Hermione abrazo y beso a Draco y le susurró un gracias al oído, es increíble que hasta enfermo me sigas cuidando le dijo sonriente, y lo volvió a besar,

Estuvo a su lado durante horas hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida, estaba soñando, era un hermoso día de verano, y Draco estaba con ella, se besaban y junto a ellos corrían cuatro niñitos rubios y castaños, estaban felices, muy felices,

-Mione, susurró el rubio,

-¡¡Draco mi amor !! se despertó la castaña y lo empezó a besar ¡¡estas bien estas bien!!

Al oír los gritos de Hermione entraron Pompey y Snape quien no se apartó ni un día del rubio,

-Draco me alegro verte bien, dijo el profesor,

El rubio sonrió

-apártensen dijo la medimaga y empezó a examinar a su paciente, ella había pedido licencia en **Hogwarts** para atender a Draco a pedido del profesor Snape, estas muy bien terminó diciendo para alegría de todos,

La castaña no se apartó nunca de al lado de la cama de su marido, se pasaban todo el día haciéndose arrumacos y Draco cada vez se sentía mejor,

Una tarde cuando estaban los dos solos,

-Mione te asustaste, le preguntó el rubio,

-estaba muerta de miedo, además luego de hacer esa estúpida promesa que me obligaste a hacer parecía que no respirabas,

-no era tonta la promesa Mione vos sos lo que yo más amo en esta vida y yo sé perfectamente que si yo no estoy vivo el único capaz de protegerte es el infeliz de Potter, pero ahora estoy bien y que no se te acerque por que le rompo la cara en mil pedazos, además por que te quería besar el otro día,

La castaña se puso rojísima no se esperaba que Draco le hiciera esa pregunta no ya después de tanto tiempo,

-bueno es que, tu sabes, dijo

-no yo no se, quiero que me digas todo, dijo el rubio enojado,

-es que Harry ya esta al tanto de todo, dijo la chica,

-de todo que? pregunto Draco,

-de tu compromiso con Ginny, de que eran amantes, de que nosotros no estábamos comprometidos de antes, se lo contó Ginny y le dio su versión de los hechos, Harry cree que yo lo amo a él y que estoy con vos porque me tienes obligada, por eso me quiso besar,

-mierda! Maldito Potter, Maldita Ginny, dijo el rubio,

-yo ya le dije, que te amo a vos, que de él ya me olvidé, pero no me cree, no quiere creerme, dijo apesadumbrada Hermione

-y tu realmente dejaste de quererlo y me quieres a mí, preguntó Draco haciendo puchero,

-claro que te quiero a vos, Draco yo te amo, y si no estuvieras convaleciente, te juro que te pego, dijo la castaña,

-me vas a volver loco, te deseo tanto, quiero que seas mía ahora,

-estas loco, no podemos,

-si podemos,

-no podemos,

Sí afirmó Draco lanzo hechizos para bloquear todas las puertas y un hechizo silenciador, acercó a la castaña a la cama y se amaron apasionadamente.

Capitulo XXV El secuestro

Cuando Madame Pompey revisó a Draco le dio la noticia pronto estaría dado de alta, a la mañana siguiente se podía ir a su casa, Tomy que estaba de visitas se puso a gritar de la alegría,

- mañana el amo se va a casa, mañana el amo se va a casa, decía entre risas y llantos el elfo, todos estaban muy contentos no paraban de besarse, Hermione había preparado con un toque de su varita todas las valijas que durante este mes habían acumulado, más tarde ya habían cenado Snape se encontraba en la sala esperando la llegada de Lupin ya que ellos eran los encargados de vigilar la seguridad de la pareja, cuando se escuchan ruidos y golpes

Draco se incorporó inmediatamente y agarro de la mano a la castaña que estaba a su lado, al instante sin decir palabras entraron tres individuos encapuchados que mediante hechizos paralizaron a Hermione y a Draco, uno se apropió de sus varitas y el otro mediante señas daba instrucciones para separar a los muchachos, ambos se miraban sin poder moverse, Hermione pensó que se moría cuando uno de los individuos alzó a Draco y se lo llevó, el rubio sin poder hacer nada sólo miró a su esposa hasta que todos ellos desaparecieron de la habitación.

Al momento llegó Madame Pompey que no entendía que había pasado desparalizó a la castaña que a los gritos le decía que se habían llevado a Draco, fueron a donde estaba Snape y lo encontraron desmallado, le habían lanzado un hechizo muy potente, el profesor era uno de los mejores magos y sin embargo lo habían abatido, Pompey corría a buscar ayuda los medimagos solo podían ayudar al profesor ya que de Draco no se sabía su paradero, cuando llego Lupin encontró a la castaña en un mar de lágrimas,

-Hermione que pasó, preguntó Lupin,

-se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron, lloraba la castaña,

-pero no puede ser, ningún mortífago puede entrar tan fácilmente en el hospital,

- lo se, lo se, pero entraron, nos paralizaron y se lo llevaron, dijo Hermione, él esta enfermo todavía no estaba recuperado, me miraba y yo no pude hacer nada, Merlín, por que nos tiene que pasar todo esto,

-ya Hermy, no llores, lo vamos a encontrar,

-tienes que ayudarme Lupin, por favor Snape está herido, le lanzaron un hechizo muy poderoso, tienes que ayudarme, lloraba la castaña, acompáñame de Harry le voy a pedir ayuda a él, hace mucho que no lo veo, pero estoy segura que él me ayudará,

- por supuesto yo te acompaño, le dijo el licántropo,

Horas antes en la casa Weslley,

-Ginny ven acá, llamó el ojiverde,

-si que quieres, le dijo la pelirroja,

-tu todavía quieres a Malfoy para tí,

-por supuesto, dijo Ginny,

-bueno tu sabes que yo adoro a Mione, y tengo un plan para separarlos pero necesito tu ayuda,

-que hay que hacer, dijo Ginny

-escucha, yo voy a llevar a Draco a las mazmorras de la casa de los espíritus, y tu tienes que encargarte de él, no debes dejarlo conciente, tiene que estar siempre embrujado para que no escape, recuerda que tu sola lo tienes que dominar y él es un mago muy fuerte y esta obsesionado con Mione por lo cual intentará escapar, tu tienes que lograr que no lo haga y mantenerlo contento hasta que yo me case con Mione, una vez que ella sea mi mujer tu podrás hacer con él lo que te plazca, rió Harry,

-todo perfectamente entendido, sonrió Ginny,

-a tus padres les dirás que como nuestra pareja no anda bien tu te iras al exterior a reflexionar o lo que se te ocurra,

-por mis padres no te hagas problema, yo los manejo, rió Ginny, ¿cuando me voy a la casa de los espíritus?

-lo antes posible, contestó Harry,

Ginny inventó una excusa a sus padres y enseguida desapareció.

Al tiempo……..

-Harry, Harry, gritaba una Hermione desesperada,

-que pasa? Mione que haces acá, ¿Lupin que ha pasado?

-es mi marido, es Draco, los mortifagos se lo llevaron,

-¿los mortífagos? Pero no estaba en el hospital, pregunto Harry

-eso digo yo, dijo Lupín es imposible que puedan entrar con todos esos hechizos de resguarde,

-si Harry, estábamos en el hospital y nos paralizaron y se lo llevaron, dijo la castaña,

-no te preocupes Mione yo te voy a ayudar a encontrarlo,

-gracias Harry, estoy desesperada, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

Y diciendo esto la castaña se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Capitulo XXVI La agonía

Los encapuchados llegaron a las mazmorras, acomodaron a Draco en una celda, uno de ellos le lanzó un conjunto de hechizos y desapareció luego de cruzar unas palabras con la pelirroja: los hechizos son fuertes tienes que mantenerlo así, la chica asintió moviendo la cabeza, luego Ginny entro les dio unos galeones, y los dos restantes también se fueron,

-huroncito, mi amor, dijo Ginny,

-Draco temblaba, le habían lanzado un hechizo aterrador que producía pánico, dónde esta Mione, pregunto llorisqueando,

-estamos solos mi amor, dijo la pelirroja,

-Draco temblaba, no, no decía, no me lastimes, quiero a Mione, que venga Mione, llorisqueaba,

- ella no va a venir huroncito, pero yo estoy aquí, tu muñequita que te adora, y que te va a adorar siempre, Mione no te quiere tienes que aceptarlo, dijo Ginny

-ella me ama, ella va a venir por mi, Mione, Mione, llamaba el rubio,

Ginny se marchaba no podía ver a Draco llorando por la castaña, al otro día intentaría con hechizos desmemorizantes pensó,

Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy

-lo hemos buscado por todos lados y no hay señales de él, dijo Harry a una desesperada castaña,

-por favor sigan buscando, no puede ser tiene que aparecer, estaba muy débil todavía enfermo, ayúdalo Harry es mi esposo y yo lo amo,

-todo el ministerio lo busca, pero no se Mione es muy raro, dijo el ojiverde,

-que es lo raro preguntó la castaña,

-todo, dijo Harry, los mortífagos no pueden ingresar en San Murgo todos sabemos eso, y que haya desaparecido sin dejar rastros, además yo no quería decírtelo pero, pero, dudó Harry,

-dime lo que sea por Merlín, dijo la castaña,

-es que el mismo día que desapareció Malfoy, Ginny se marchó al norte diciendo que tenía que meditar nuestro divorcio, yo estoy seguro que se fueron juntos, dijo el ojiverde,

- no, no, no puede ser, no lo creo, no lo creeré nunca, Draco me ama, me lo demostró mil veces, él me ama, y no sería capaz de hacer algo así, él me ama y la castaña se largó a llorar amargamente,

Días después……en las mazmorras

Ginny ya no tenía que hechizo desmemorizante usar, estaba desesperada pasaban los días y Draco seguía temblando suplicando por ver a la castaña, volvió a entrar a la celda,

-Draco huroncito, tienes que comer algo, dijo

- no, no, que venga Mione, que venga Mione,

-desmemerius, lanzo el hechizo Ginny,

-que venga Mione, quiero a mi esposa, gritaba Draco,

- desmemerius total volvió a lanzar Ginny,

- donde estoy, quien eres, quien soy, quiero que venga a Mione, llamala por favor decía el rubio,

por Merlín, no hay manera que se olvide de esa, pensaba la pelirroja, entonces decidió mandar una lechuza en busca de Harry, él sabrá que hacer pensó.

Días después……en la mansión Malfoy

-Mione tienes que comer, dijo Harry,

- no puedo nada me pasa hasta que no encuentre a mi marido, dijo la castaña,

-ellos se están divirtiendo juntos, afirmó el rubio,

-es mentira, eres malo no es verdad, grito la castaña,

-Mione ven acá , dijo el ojiverde,

- no y vete de mi casa, vete de la casa de mi marido, le dijo furiosa a Harry,

-Imperius, lanzó Harry sobre la castaña, la chica se callo hacia atrás y se golpeo la cabeza,

-Mione, Mione estas bien, dijo Harry desesperado,

-ama que pasó dijo Tomy,

La muchacha se levantó sombría, estoy bien contestó,

-Que suerte ama, dijo el elfo

-Hermione no contestó,

Por Merlin no puedo creer que le haya lanzado una maldición imperius a Mione pensó el ojiverde,

En eso llega una lechuza, Harry lee el pergamino:

Harry ven lo antes posible

G

Rompió la carta en mil pedazos y diciendo a la castaña que enseguida regresaba desapareció.

En las mazmorras……

-Ginny grito Harry,

-acá estoy dijo la pelirroja,

-que pasa, preguntó el ojiverde,

-tienes que cambiar el hechizo, no come y casi no duerme, además trate que se olvidara de ella con mil hechizos para la perdida de la memoria y no resulta, se olvida de todo menos de Mione,

-Mierda, dijo Harry, y entro a la celda,

Una vez adentro, vio a Draco arrinconado en una esquina de la habitación, el chico temblaba como una hoja, pero su mirada era de odio,

-hola Malfoy, como estas, se burló el ojiverde,

-quiero a Mione, quiero a mi mujer, dijo el rubio,

-a tu mujer, tu mujer, ella no es más tu mujer, y diciendo esto le lanzó un montón de hechizos, el rubio paso de estar agazapado contra la pared a estar contra la misma, pero atado de pies y manos por enormes cadenas, ya no sentía miedo,

-Potter, tenias que estar tú metido en esto, desgraciado, dijo el rubio, dónde esta Mione que le hiciste,

-Mione ya te olvidó, viste le costo poco, además como cree que te escapaste con Ginny, acepto ser mi esposa y hoy se entregará a mí,

-no, no, no, no, es mentira grito Draco, es mentira si le haces algo te juro que te mato, te mato Potter te mato,

-no estas en condiciones de amenazar, Malfoy, ella ahora será mi mujer, hoy será mía, hasta nunca Malfoy y diciendo esto desapareció.

Capitulo XXVII La esperanza.

-No maldito, no maldito, los gritos de Draco eran desgarradores, Ginny, Ginny, llamaba a la pelirroja, maldito te voy a matar, te voy a matar, si le tocas un pelo te mato, Ginny dónde estas, Ginny, Ginny,

-acá estoy, Draco estas bien, pregunto la chica,

-no no estoy bien ese, maldito me dijo que in iba a someter a mi mujer, gritaba Draco

- realmente Harry esta loco, esta loco, dijo la pelirroja,

-tienes que ayudarme Ginny, deshace los hechizos Ginny por favor, por lo que más quieras tienes que ayudarme a escapar, rogaba el rubio,

-yo ya lo intenté, te lo juro, cuando estabas hechizado antes yo no soportaba verte sufrir y realice miles de hechizos para liberarte, como no lo logré hice muchos más para que te olvidaras de Mione y yo pudiera pedirle que desarme esos hechizos, Harry los hizo, él es muy poderoso yo no pude hacer nada, lo siento y se puso a llorar, yo se que todo esto es mi culpa, pero yo nunca pensé que Harry pudiese estar tan trastornado, echarle una maldición imperius a Mione, esta loco, lloraba Ginny,

-que!! dijo Draco le lanzó una maldición imperius a mi mujer, la tiene a su merced, la va a violar, ese desgraciado la va a violar, Ginny suéltame, Ginny tienes que poder, por lo que más quieras Mione es tu amiga y él la va a violar,

-Ginny tomó la varita y empezó a hacer miles de hechizos pero sin resultado,

-tienes que poder, concéntrate, tienes que poder, insistía Draco, de pronto gritó, Ginny mi varita sabes dónde esta mi varita,

-es inútil Draco, él es Harry Potter, dijo la chica,

-Ginny tráeme mi varita él será Harry Potter pero yo soy Draco Malfoy,

La chica desapareció y a los segundos trajo la varita y se la alcanzó a Draco.

El rubio la tomó cerro los ojos se concentró, hizo unos movimientos y se liberó, gracias Ginny, le dijo a la pelirroja que permanecía tirada en el suelo llorando, y desapareció.

Cuídate mi amor le dijo Ginny en un mar de lágrimas,

Primero fue a la casa Weslley,

-Draco, querido estas bien, te liberaste gracias a Merlín, dijo Mollly

-donde está Mione, Donde está mi mujer, dijo Draco

-en tu casa, por supuesto, Harry la está cuidando, dijo Molly asombrada,

El rubio desapareció, al llegar a la casa apareció en la cocina,

-amo, amo ,esta bien, dijo Tomy alegre,

-shuuu silencio, Mione donde esta, le preguntó el rubio,

- la ama está muy rara, ya no quiere a Tomy como antes, susurró el elfo

-dime dónde esta, insistió Draco

-esta en la habitación con el Sr Potter, dijo el elfo,

Quédate aquí,

Draco fue despacio hacia la habitación escuchaba a Harry diciéndole a Hermione que tenían que casarse,

-¡Petrificus totales! Dijo Draco, pero el hechizo sólo rozó a Harry, quien luego del asombro inicial, saco su varita y dijo ¡Impedimenta! El hechizo dio de lleno en Draco lo elevó por los aires y lo hizo caer en la pared opuesta cerca de donde estaba Hermione, Draco de incorporó como pudo y apuntando a Harry dijo ¡Desmaius! El rayo de luz roja paso rozando la cabeza de Harry, quien levanto la varita y apuntando a Draco dijo ¡Sectumsempra! El hechizo reboto y además de darle en el pecho a Draco también le dio a Hermione,

-no!! por Merlín que hice, gritó horrorizado Harry,

-amos, amos no se mueran, gritaba el elfo que terminaba de llegar,

Draco sangraba y como pudo se acercó a la castaña y le tomó la mano y se desmayó, Harry reaccionó, perdónenme y agarrando a los dos muchachos desapareció,

Llego al hospital San Murgo, cuando lo vieron todos los medimagos corrieron a su encuentro, se llevaron a los heridos, Harry se desplomó en el piso, en eso llegó Ginny que imaginando el desenlace se apareció en el hospital,

-ya, basta, Harry, ya basta, dijo la pelirroja ellos se aman y nosotros no podemos hacer nada, y abrazó al muchacho que estaba llorando.

Capítulo XXVIII El perdón

De inmediato llegó Snape, donde están, le preguntó a Harry,

-se los llevaron a la sala, contesto el chico

Pompy que suerte que viniste le dijo Snape a la medimaga que acababa de llegar, Potter los rescató, le dijo el profesor,

No yo no, iba a decir Harry cuando Ginny lo interrumpió, ya habrá tiempo para las aclaraciones dijo la pelirroja,

Snape entró con la medimaga a la sala había dos camillas en una estaba Hermione dormida y en la otra Draco, el chico se quejaba y llamaba a la castaña, ya lo sedamos dos veces, dijo el enfermero a Pompy, esta bien yo me ocupo, dijo la medimaga,

Snape se acercó a Draco le tomó la mano y le dijo, ella esta bien duerme, tu esposa esta muy bien, Draco se tranquilizó y se quedo dormido,

Harry y Ginny se quedaron en el hospital,

Al otro día los muchachos despertaron,

-Mione estas bien, le preguntó Draco,

-si amor y tú, como estas? Que fue lo que pasó?

-es una historia larga, yo estoy muy bien porque estoy con vos le dijo el rubio,

En eso entraron Harry y Ginny, como están les preguntaron,

-estamos muy bien dijo la castaña sonriente, gracias Harry por rescatar a Draco, pero no me acuerdo bien que pasó,

-no Mione empezó a decir el ojiverde, mirando a la chica con sus ojos más tristes que nunca,

-este Potter, siempre tan modesto, dijo Draco ante el asombro del ojiverde y la pelirroja,

- ya te dije amor que es una historia muy larga, esos mortífagos ahora están muertos, le dijo el rubio sonriente a la castaña,

En ese momento apareció Madame Pompey, con permiso me llevo a la Sra Malfoy a hacer unos estudios de compatibilidad de hechizos y luego regresamos,

Al quedar solos en la sala Draco dijo:

Potter no eres santo de mi devoción y a ti te debo todas las penurias que he vivido en estos tiempos, pero Mione te cree su amigo, y una buena persona, por eso no le dije lo que hiciste conmigo ni con ella, nunca se sobrepondría si se entera que le lanzaste un maleficio imperius, para aprovecharte de ella, dijo el rubio

-Draco yo estoy muy arrepentido, no sé que me pasó los celos me enceguecieron y fui capaz de cualquier cosa, no se como pude hacer eso a Mione, dijo el ojiverde,

- con respecto a ti Ginny, te agradezco la ayuda, pero no quiero volver a verte, te agradecería que te fueras lejos y que no te acerques a mi esposa, seguramente ella te perdonará,

-yo me pienso ir lejos a empezar de nuevo y a tratar de olvidarme de vos yo se muy bien que toda la culpa es mía, si yo no te hubiera dejado, si yo no hubiera mentido a Harry, si no los hubiese traicionado a los dos, todo esto es mi culpa, y la pelirroja empezó a llorar,

Bueno ahora váyansen los dos, no quiero que Mione haga más preguntas,

Ambos se fueron justo cuando llegaba la castaña,

Todo está muy bien dijo la medimaga, si quiere señora Malfoy quédese levantada las heridas cicatrizaron perfectamente,

En cuanto Madame Pompey se retiró Draco puso hechizos para bloquear las cerraduras y uno silenciador,

-estas loco, le dijo la castaña,

-te deseo tanto, dijo el rubio,

-pero hoy sí que no pedemos, dijo Mione

-sí podemos, sonrió Draco,

-no!! estas loco, dijo la chica,

-sí dijo el rubio, la otra vez estuvo de maravillas, la tomo de la mano, la acercó a la cama y la amo.

Capitulo XXIX La noticia.

Los días que pasaron fueron realmente felices, Draco y Hermione iban a todos lados juntos, y para felicidad de la pareja, Harry que se había reconciliado con Ginny, en una batalla muy sangrienta encontró y mató a Bellatrix y a su grupo de seguidores, se los debía mandó a decir Harry en una carta a los Malfoy,

La vida les sonreía, cada tanto tenían de invitado a la cena o al almuerzo al profesor Snape, que siempre visitaba a Draco como si fuera su hijo,

En una de las cenas la castaña fue a buscar una fuente a la cocina, siempre se peleaba con Tomy por eso, y cuando estaba regresando se desmayó, Draco corrió a su encuentro y en unos segundos estuvieron de nuevo en el hospital, un medimago la vino a recibirla, se desmayó, dijo Draco, el medimago sonrió y a los pocos minutos les dio la noticia,

-mis felicitaciones Sres Malfoy van a ser padres,

-Hermione, empezó a reír, miraba a Draco que estaba paralizado, te felicito papá le dijo, Draco salió de la habitación sin decir nada, Snape salió atrás,

-que pasa Draco, preguntó Snape,

-no nada es la emoción, dijo el rubio,

- a mi no me mientes, algo pasa,

Snape era el único que sabía del comportamiento de Potter, del secuestro y del maleficio imperius hacia Hermione, Draco le hizo prometer que nunca diría nada, cosa que a Snape le hubiera encantado hacer delatar todos los horrores que había cometido el niño que sobrevivió,

-profesor, recuerda que le comenté que Potter tenía a Mione bajo los efectos del maleficio Imperius, dijo el rubio,

-sí y eso que tiene que ver, preguntó Snape,

-es que Potter ese día abusó de Mione, y ahora no estoy seguro de ser el padre del niño, dijo el rubio destrozado,

-Maldito Potter, dijo Snape, como se atrevió a tanto, pero ahora ve con Mione ella te necesita y tu comportamiento le va a extrañar,

-sí por supuesto, dijo Draco y entró a la habitación,

Al ingresar camino hasta la camilla dónde estaba Hermione y le dio un beso muy cariñoso,

-te amo Mione, le dijo a ti y a tu hijo,

-a nuestro hijo, dijo la castaña,

-si claro, nuestro hijo respondió Draco,

Capitulo XXX

Los meses pasaron llenos de felicidad, el rubio besaba constantemente el vientre de su esposa donde su hijo, se movía sin parar, sí su hijo, ya no estaba al pendiente de la paternidad de la criatura porque concluyó que al final el bebé era hijo de Mione y a él con eso le alcanzaba,

Severius como ahora llamaban al profesor, iba a ser el padrino y Molly la madrina, en lo que no se ponían de acuerdo era en el nombre si era niña o niño, estaban cenando con Severius y discutiendo sobre el nombre del niño cuando llegó una lechuza, al leer la carta Hermione dijo:

-que alegría, Ginny está embarazada, Harry siempre quiso ser padre y por fin nacerá su primer hijo,

Draco palideció, se excusó, se levantó de la mesa y se retiró hacia el escritorio, de inmediato Snape lo alcanzó,

-Draco, como te marchas así, tu mujer sospechará,

-lo se, es que no lo puedo evitar, cuando Mione mencionó que era el primer hijo de Potter no pude evitar pensar que no, que él la violó esa tarde y que el primer hijo de Potter en el de Mione,

La castaña que los había seguido al escuchar a Draco se desplomó,

Mione!! corrieron los dos, la castaña no reaccionaba,

-en su estado no se puede desaparecer, dijo Snape voy a buscar a Pompy, y diciendo esto desapareció,

Mione reacciona por favor, le suplicaba el rubio que la alzó y la llevó a su recámara, la chica despertó,

-Draco, no, no puede ser cierto, el no me violó, yo no me acuerdo de nada, el bebé es tuyo mi amor, yo nunca estuve con Harry te lo juro,

-ya, ya Mione esta bien, yo te creo, yo se que tu nunca me hubieras traicionado, yo lo se mi amor, perdóname, yo lo se, y el rubio no paraba de besarla,

-pero, no entiendo por que le dijiste eso a Severius, por que Draco dime la verdad no me mientas,

De los ojos del muchacho cayeron gruesas gotas de llanto, lo siento mi amor, tú no tenías que escuchar, lo siento,

-dime lo que sea Draco, dime la verdad,

El muchacho abrazó a su esposa y le dijo mirándola a los ojos,

-pase lo que pase, el bebe es mi hijo, yo lo amo, porque amo a su madre y lo único que me importa es que es hijo de ella,

Cuando yo estaba secuestrado, Harry que estaba fuera de sí, por medio de un hechizo imperius te hizo suya, ahora está muy arrepentido, pero él no sabe que estas embarazada, realmente no me atreví a decírselo,

-la castaña se hecho a llorar, y luego dijo, yo acabo de escribir a Ginny contando de mi embarazo, y al decir esto, sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre,

-¿que pasa Mione?,

-Draco me duele mucho, dijo la castaña

-Merlín Severius que no viene, chillo el chico,

En esos momentos entró Snape, con Madame Pompey,

La medimaga sacó a los hombres de la habitación y empezó a revisar a la castaña,

A la muchacha le dolía mucho los gritos se escuchaban de afuera y Draco no se pudo contener y entró,

- no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer para evitar el nacimiento prematuro, tendrá que nacer ahora, Draco se desvanecía sabía que todo era su culpa, si la castaña no hubiera escuchado nada seguro que no nacería prematuramente, él era el culpable, él y sus celos, que importancia tenía cual de los dos era el padre, Merlín como pude hacerle esto a Mione

Se acercó a la cama, la tomo de la mano y le dijo, Mione amor todo va a estar bien nuestro hijo va a nacer bien y diciendo esto se puso a llorar.

Capitulo XXXI FINAL

De repente se apareció Harry, Snape que estaba en la sala lo detuvo,

-mira Potter ya has hecho bastante daño a Draco y a Hermione vete de acá, le dijo Snape furioso,

-tengo que hablar con Malfoy, dijo el ojiverde,

-ahora no puede, tienes que irte, Hermione se enteró del maleficio imperius que le lanzaste, ya sabe que la sometiste, se descompuso y va a tener al hijo prematuramente, dijo Snape,

-tengo que hablar con Malfoy, y diciendo esto ingreso a las habitaciones, luego de lanzar un hechizo paralizador a Snape,

-al entrar Draco lo detuvo furioso,

-Potter que haces acá,

-que le pasa a Mione, dijo Harry asustado,

-va a dar a luz pero vete que no te vea ya sabe, pero Harry no lo dejo terminar,

-lo que ella y todos saben es mentira, dijo el ojiverde,

- no es mentira que le lanzaras un maleficio imperius, dijo el rubio,

-eso no, pero sí es mentira que yo haya abusado de ella, dijo el ojiverde consternado,

-que dices, si tú mismo me lo dijiste, me lo refregaste, grito Draco,

- es que yo quería que sufrieras, tanto como había sufrido yo cuando supe que Ginny y tú me habían traicionado, si Ginny había sido tuya, yo quería pagarte con la misma moneda, no te niego que lo pensé y lo planeé y que lo hubiera logrado ya que ella estaba hechizada, pero no pude, yo no podía hacerle eso, no a Mione, no a alguien tan buena y pura como ella, yo sólo vine a decirte que no dudes de tu paternidad, en cuanto me enteré del embarazo, Mione ha sido sólo tuya, y diciendo esto se desapareció.

Draco quedó paralizado, tenia una mezcla de alegría y miedo, la confesión de Potter lo había sorprendido, pudo haberme dejado con la duda para siempre pensó, evidentemente ya era el Harry Potter de antes, como un gran dolor puede convertir a una persona de esa manera se dijo, pensó en Mione y en que tenía que decírselo, escucho un llanto entro corriendo a la habitación y vio la imagen más hermosa de su vida, Mione estaba con su hijo sobre el pecho, es un varón, dijo Pompy, y esta muy sanito, Draco se acercó a su mujer y la besó, luego besó al bebe, vino Harry le susurró a la castaña en el oído, me dijo que nunca se atrevió a tocarte, la castaña se puso a llorar, Draco también lagrimeaba, ambos se besaron,

Molly había sido buscada por Tomy que estaba asustado por el parto de su ama,

Snape está paralizado, grito Molly, Pompy fue enseguida a rescatarlo, al volver en sí…

-Pompy vino Potter, dijo el profesor,

-todo ya esta bien le contestó la medimaga, y ambos fueron a la habitación de Hermione, Snape entró

- el profesor felicito a los padres y beso al bebé

-Hermione, es hermoso, dijo Severius

-se parece al papá, dijo la castaña.

El profesor miró a Draco y este le dijo,

- es que Potter vino a decirme que él nunca abuso de Hermione,

Todos rieron de felicidad.

El bebé era realmente hermoso y muy parecido a su papá, lo bautizaron Rhonal, Molly estaba feliz que llevara el nombre de su hijo.

Días más tarde…..

Estando el rubio en la habitación con su esposa e hijo,

Mione quiero que sepas una cosa, auque no me hubiera enterado de la verdad yo siempre lo hubiera querido igual,

-lo se, lo se, dijo la castaña,

-te amo tanto, dijo Draco

-yo te amo más, dijo la chica,

-te deseo tanto, afirmó Draco

-vos crees en el destino mi amor, dijo Hermione,

-sí por supuesto, dijo el rubio

-estoy segura que vos sos mi destino, dijo la castaña besando a su marido apasionadamente,

Y ambos se amaron eternamente.

FIN


End file.
